Sixth Year: Battle of the Past
by HisServ
Summary: Complete! This is an attempt at the Severitus Challenge. This is Harry's Sixth Year and along with battling Voldemort, he must come to terms with Snape being his father. Please read and review!
1. Bye Bye Dursleys

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I am starting to go through this story, and correct mistakes and make revisions. Continue to review if you have comments or suggestions, etc...

"Harry Potter! Down here on the double!"

'Oh no,' Harry thought. 'What now? Well, I best go down and face my Uncle or else he'll make it worse because I'm late.' Thought Harry as he made his way out of his bed on Privet Drive and down to the living room where his uncle was waiting.

"Dudley has told me that you have threatened him with your… magic. I told you, _boy_, that if you _ever_ threatened any of my family again with… _that_ … that you would be severely punished." Harry noticed as his uncle was talking that Dudley was cowering behind his father. 'Coward' thought Harry. "This is what you are to do, for the rest of the summer you are not to leave that room of yours. All your magical possessions will be locked in the cupboard under the stairs. If you misbehave, act out, or are generally loud or annoying, there will be other consequences. If you so much as breathe a word of this to your _friends_, I swear to you that you will NOT go back to that school."

"Fine!" Harry yells. "I didn't want to be around this family anyway. I would much rather be locked up in my room than sit around doing YOUR dirty work."

'That went well,' Harry thought as he stormed up to his prison.

Harry watched as Vernon recklessly packed every magical possession in sight. Harry was very lucky that he had thought to hide his wand, some parchment, and a quill in the loose floorboards. 'It's a good thing he hasn't found out about that yet, thought Harry.' As Harry watched Uncle Vernon leave dragging his trunk behind him, he thought how fortunate it was that Hedwig was out delivering a letter he had just written to Hermione since he would then be able to keep his owl. 'Vernon surely has forgotten about her by now,' Harry contemplated.

With time on his hands now that he could not do any of his homework for the summer, Harry could fully begin to think about the happenings of the last year. Harry once again berated himself for not trusting in Snape or the other professors to come through. 'It was all my fault he died,' thought Harry for only the hundredth time since Sirius had slipped through the veil. 'He was my last chance at having a real family and getting out of this horrible life.' As Harry thought about that day at the ministry, tears fell unbidden down his face. Eventually Harry was crying so hard that he could not contain his wails of grief. Harry drifted off to sleep this way crying and thinking of his godfather.

ccccc

"HOOT! HOOT!" Harry awoke groggily to the sound of Hedwig hooting at him and nipping at him to wake up. "Shh!" said Harry; "If Vernon hears you he will undoubtedly cook you for dinner." As Harry looked around he saw that he must have slept for quite a while, as it was now dark outside. Harry then noticed that there was a piece of parchment tied onto his owl's leg. 'Hermione must have wrote me back before Hedwig left.' He untied the parchment and read over it carefully.

Harry,

I'm glad you are choosing not to dwell on your confinement to the Dursleys again this summer. I know the happenings of this past month have been tough on you, but I trust that you can take this time to grieve for your godfather. As always there are many happenings around "headquarters" but can not mention any of the details. Will fill you in when you get here.

Hermione

'How frustrating' Harry thought. 'I can't believe she thinks that this time could be good for me. Is she expecting me to get over Sirius's death? Move on? She is sadly mistaken if that be the case. Here I am cut off from the wizarding world and she insists on writing me these letters to tell me NOTHING! How dare her! I've got to find some way out of this!"

For the rest of the evening Harry pondered his escape. He thought about writing to Dumbledore, but knew that he would just tell him to stay put. Next he thought about writing to Sirius and remembered in the middle of his thought that he was no longer around to rescue him. He decided not to dwell on this, as he really needed to find some way to get out of this house before things became worse for him. Finally he came up with a plan of action. Harry knew if he left that he probably would not be welcome back in the Dursley household, not that he was upset with this prospect. Harry understood, though, that Dumbledore would be upset at him for not staying here. Harry decided that he just didn't care. 'I've lost the only person that I've known that loved me, and he wants to condemn me here for the summer? Hah!'

Harry grabbed his broomstick, which he was hiding in the back of the wardrobe, glad that Vernon hadn't done a thorough search in his hurry to leave Harry locked in the room. He then proceeded to grab his wand, quill and parchment from under the floorboards. He wrote a quick note to Hermione stating that he had flown the coop and was coming to headquarters no matter what anyone said, left it unsigned, and told Hedwig to deliver it pronto.

Harry then hopped on his broomstick, opened the window and flew to London under the cover of night. As Harry neared Grimmauld Place he realized exactly what it was he had done by leaving the blood protection.

As Harry stepped inside the door of the secret meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix, he thought about the last time he had been here with Sirius and for the third time that day almost broke down at what he had lost. He was broken out of his reverie by a throng of people assaulting him.

"Harry! What a STUPID thing to do!" "You could have been killed" "What were you thinking, mate?" Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ron all shouted at him.

"I don't CARE! I wasn't going to be forced by Dumbledore or anyone else to stay in that place for one more summer! You don't know what it's like there. I've been up against Voldemort more times than I can count, and yet I am forced to stay with the Dursleys? Well, I refuse! I'm not doing it!" Harry shouted nearing a mental breakdown.

"Well, young man, I would never have expected such a response from you. I'm quite disappointed." Proclaimed Dumbledore as he made his presence known in the room. This quickly quieted Harry down. "If you will come with me, we will discuss exactly what will happen to you for the rest of the summer. While, I will not force you to go back to the Dursleys, you must understand that there will be consequences."

Dumbledore led Harry to the sitting room located in the house and instructed that the Weasleys and Ms. Granger proceed upstairs to bed as it was getting quite late.

"Harry, I would have expected more from you. While I know that the Durselys are not the most ideal place for you, I would have thought that you would have considered the danger to yourself as well as the Order before leaving their protection. At the very least, I thought you would have trusted me. I have explained to you about the blood protection that I have placed there."

"Yes, Headmaster, but…"

"Since, you have disobeyed me and left the wards and charms that I placed on Privet Drive, I am forced to find an alternate place where you will be safe. Therefore, I have decided that you are to be escorted back to Hogwarts where you will remain the rest of the summer with Professor Snape. I believe that this will offer a great deal of protection, plus Professor Snape has graciously agreed to continue with your occlumency lessons. I believe that this will be MOST beneficial for you."

"BUT, Professor, I CANNOT…"

"Now, now Potter you have brought this on yourself. You will be escorted to Hogwarts where you WILL continue your occlumency lessons with Professor Snape. I trust that you two can get along in the mean time. What he is doing for the order can be continued from there with occasional visits for reporting in. I will hear no more discussion. Right now you are to go up to bed. You will be leaving precisely at 9:00 in the morning. I will allow Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley to go with you in the morning, but they will be coming back as soon as you arrive. I'm also sending Lupin to watch over you as you travel. Professor Snape will be there shortly after you arrive. Now up to bed with you."

As Harry went upstairs and into the room that he and Ron had stayed in last summer, he thought about all that Dumbledore had said. He wondered which was worse, a summer with the Dursleys or a summer with Snape. He couldn't make up his mind but decided that he would soon find out which he preferred. He knew that he had brought this upon himself. As he lay down, he barely had time to think about what this summer now held before he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Hogwarts Again

Disclaimer: Per last chapter, these characters are not mine, etc….

cccccccc

"Ron, Harry. Wake up. Time to come down for breakfast." Stated Mrs. Weasley knocking on the door where they were sleeping.

"In a minute, mum!" shouted Ron groggily.

"Young man, get out of bed this instant!"

"Alright. Alright. Come on Harry we best get a move on," said Ron.

As Harry looked around for his glasses he momentarily forget where he was. 'Why am I here?' he thought. 'What happened to the Dursley's?' As he cleared away the last bits of sleep from his thoughts, it suddenly came back to him what he had done and where he was going. 'Ugggh!' he groaned as he pulled on some clothes.

Breakfast was a gloomy affair that morning as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all busy with thoughts of what was to come this summer.

"Oh you three! Cheer up!" said Mrs. Weasley. "It isn't the end of the world, you know. This is just for the summer. It'll be over before you know it, and you'll all be back at school together in no time. And Harry, Dumbledore mentioned to me that you would be going into Hogsmeade to replace your things. He doesn't want to risk going back into the Dursleys. Some gold will be sent to you at Hogwarts. Now you three had better get ready. They'll be wanting to leave soon!"

"Do you know how we'll be arriving at Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry.

"I think I heard Dumbledore mention the Knight bus to Lupin as they were discussing the events of the evening." Harry groaned thinking about the last trip on that horrid thing.

"Don't worry Harry it's not _that _bad. Now move along!"

About 15 minutes later as Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading downstairs to meet with Lupin and start on their Journey, Hermoine started in on the lecture that Harry knew was coming. "Now Harry, you best apologize to Snape about looking in his memories last term. If you don't do anything to upset him, he really can be almost civil. Just keep out of trouble! And make sure you use this time to do your homework and get caught up before school starts."

"Oh Hermione! You just never give up, do you?"

"Well, are you three ready to go?" asked Lupin as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Yes" they echoed.

'Here we go again' Harry thought as Lupin stuck his wand out to flag the Knight bus.

cccccc

A short time later all four of the travelers stepped off of the bus and into the middle of Hogsmeade. 'Why are we here?' Harry thought. 'I thought he was just going to drop me off at Hogwarts and then leave.'

"Now, Dumbledore, gave me some galleons for you Harry and said that today we were all to spend the day in Hogsmeade replacing your belongings. Snape isn't to arrive until later this evening. Ron, Hermione and I will leave after a dinner prepared by the house-elves."

"Slaves" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Harry was looking forward to his last day of freedom before he had to spend his summer with Snape.

"Now, Harry, where should we go first?" asked Lupin as he smiled over at Harry.

cccccc

After dropping the packages from today off in the front entranceway of the castle, Harry stepped outside to see his friends off.

"Don't worry, Harry we'll be back again soon. Maybe Dumbledore will let us visit again."

"Don't forget to owl us Harry!"

"Remember Harry, Snape isn't as bad as you think he is. This summer is going to go by quickly and here's a little something to cheer you up… guess who's back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Yep, that's right. It's me!" Lupin exclaimed. This cheered Harry some was he remember what a mess the class had been with that Umbridge woman teaching it.

"Please make sure Dumbledore lets you come and visit me. Don't forget to write often." Harry shouted as they boarded the Knight bus to take them back to Sirius's. As Harry walked back in, he wondered again what had come over him to leave the Dursley's. 'Was it really that bad?' Harry thought.

"Evening Potter. I see that I am to spend the rest of the summer babysitting… _you_. I look forward to the task of making sure you understand that you cannot just make up your own rules. I have told the Headmaster all along that the problem with you is that you don't think the rules apply to you. Now, maybe he will believe that you can't be treated differently just because you are… the boy who lived. Now come along Potter and I will show you your quarters for the summer."

As they walked along downstairs to the dungeon, Harry wondered if he would be staying with Snape all summer in his private quarters. He wondered what Snape had up his sleeve for him to do all summer. And Harry wondered if it was possible that Snape had a human bone anywhere in his body.

"Here is your room. It is right down the hall from me so that you don't go wandering around when you're not supposed to. As you know, Dumbledore has asked that I continue teaching you occlumency. I don't think that you will possibly be able to grasp this, however, since Dumbledore has asked I will try. Also you will have no free time for idleness. I expect you to study in your room quietly each and every morning. Every afternoon you will be taking occlumency with me and after dinner I expect that you will be helping me clean cauldrons and Filch may have some jobs for you to do cleaning the castle. You will stay in your room for every meal except dinner where you will be eating with me. I expect no backtalk or laziness this summer."

"Yes, sir. And Professor…. I wanted to… apologize for looking into your memories last term. I realize that it was wrong of me to intrude."

"I did not realize that you were capable of thinking of anyone but yourself Potter. However, I warn you not to speak of this again!" hissed Snape. "Now, I expect that you can pass the rest of the night without incident and your schedule will start tomorrow. I will be checking up on you, Potter! Goodnight."

As Snape left, Harry was finally able to glance around the room at his surroundings. He saw a desk against the wall where he assumed parchment and quills were located so that he could do his homework. He also noticed a nice sized bed and a small wardrobe for his clothes. There was a fire going in a small fireplace and a small table where he would be eating most of his meals. While it was bigger than his room at the Dursley's for which he was grateful, it pretty much just contained the basics. He noticed that his packages from shopping had been brought down by the house-elves. He decided that he would spend the rest of the night putting away his things and enjoying his last minutes of freedom before every second would be taken up. As he started putting away his new robes, cauldron, sweets from honeydukes, quills, parchment, books, etc… he thought 'Well, maybe this will give me a chance to prove myself to Snape. I wonder why he hates me so much anyway. Perhaps this will yet prove to be an interesting summer.' Little did he know, how right he would be.


	3. First Day with Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, etc… etc…

cccccc

The light streaming in through the enchanted window located in his room awakened Harry. Looking around he noticed that on the small table the house-elves had already put out his breakfast. He shook off the last bit of sleep, put on his glasses, and climbed out of bed and over to the awaiting breakfast. As he was eating, thoughts of his coming duties with Professor Snape consumed him. 'If I am to spend the whole summer with him, I should at least _try_ to get along with him. I am sure that he must have some human emotions somewhere inside him. After all, we know that he is a spy for Dumbledore, and I am sure that he has to keep up a harsh façade so that Voldemort's supporters won't suspect anything.' Thought Harry.

Harry finished up the last bit of breakfast and then got up from the table to ready himself for the day. When Harry had dressed himself in his robes (since he was now back at Hogwarts and was sure that the professor would prefer this), he went over to his desk and decided to start with the transfiguration essay that Professor McGonagall had given them. He knew that with all of his homework, it would take him the rest of the summer just to finish. Time passed quickly while trying to write this 2-foot essay. Harry suspected that the teachers were being hard on them because of the recently taken owls and already approaching Newts. Before he realized it, lunchtime was upon him and Harry, thankful for the break, sat down once again at his small table to eat. Thoughts of the monotony of this schedule for the upcoming summer as well as his first occlumency lesson with Snape were foremost in his mind. All to quickly, lunch was at an end, and it was time to leave. Harry went to the Potions classroom where Snape had indicated that they would meet.

As Harry entered the room, he heard the shout, "Legilimens," but was too stunned to respond. Harry saw the familiar memories flashing before his eyes. The many times when before he knew of the wizarding world, Harry was locked in the cupboard and forced to go without eating. The times on the playground when precious little Dudley would beat and bruise Harry. As soon as it began, it was over.

"You must be on guard at all times, Potter! I thought you should have at least learned _that_ from our lessons."

"If you could just explain to me a little more about what exactly I am supposed to do ward of the attacks, that would be very helpful, _sir._"

"Oh very well, Potter, I will explain once again how this is accomplished. You must clear your mind of every thought, every emotion. You must not have a care in the world. It's very similar to meditating. In fact, every night before you go to bed I want you to practice meditating. I will give you a book so that you may read more about this, doubtful that it will help though." Snape added as an afterthought.

After this brief interlude Snape put legilimens on him many more times, taking the time in between to insult him about how little he knew and how he should have been expected to come farther in his studies.

At last, when Harry was too weak to ward off any more attacks of any nature and Snape was also weakened from exertion, Snape called it off. "Okay, Potter, time for dinner. We will be eating in my quarters tonight, and I will be able to give you the book that I suggest you read from cover to cover several times this summer. Come along."

Harry and Snape made their way back near Harry's room, to Snape's living quarters, which was right near by. All Snape had to do to get in his room was wave his wand over the door. As Harry entered Snape's private rooms, he looked around with amazement and awe. He had expected a dark and evil atmosphere in the room (after all the man was sinister), but found the complete opposite. They were standing in a room that seemed to be a living room/dining room/kitchen combination. It was all decorated in warm colors and seemed almost homely. Harry could also see a door that he could only assume led in to Snape's bedchambers. Harry dared not linger too long looking at it. The dinner passed in relative silence, which he was grateful for as it meant that Snape was not berating him.

"Tonight I will be brewing some more pepper-up potion for Poppy as it needs to be restocked. You will only do EXACTLY what I tell you to do. It will be absolutely amazing if you don't mess it up. I expect that my orders will be obeyed precisely. Do you understand, Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

While helping Snape brew the potion that night, he found that he rather enjoyed brewing potions when Malfoy was not trying to sabotage him and without Neville blowing something up every two seconds. 'That's amazing,' Harry thought. 'I never would have guessed that this is something I enjoy. I wonder where I get this from.' Nearing the end of making the potion, Harry was as surprised as Snape that the potion managed to come out okay.

"Well, Potter, I knew that you could do _something _when you put your mind to it. If you actually tried concentrating in class, you might have managed to get an O on your owls. Time for bed now. Run along."

As Harry got ready for bed that night, he read a chapter in the book that Snape had passed along to him about occlumency and meditation techniques. He practiced these in hopes that it would help in his next lesson. Before drifting off to sleep he thought about how he only had about 2 more months of this as today was July 1st. '30 days until my next birthday,' he thought. 'Well, at least it's not as bad as I thought it was. Mrs. Weasley was right. It'll be over before I know it.'


	4. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and on and on and on.

ccccc

The next two weeks passed in much the same way as that first day with Professor Snape. Harry had grown to respect the man a little bit in this time. Professor Snape was forced to leave a couple of times during these weeks, and Harry could see the dark mark burning on his arm. Harry knew that Professor Snape would usually end up straggling in late and hurt. Harry could hear him groaning through the walls on those nights. He had not realized how much this man had undertaken for Dumdeldore and the Order. While Professor Snape was still hostile to Harry, Harry realized that Professor Snape had learned more about Harry in this time as well. Especially about Harry's skills in potions (they were not as dreadful as some people would like to think.)

It was two weeks before Harry's birthday that the subtle changes started taking place. First of all, his hair seemed to be growing faster. It was getting longer by the day. It almost seemed to be growing out darker as well. Harry was also losing the boyish look and his cheeks seemed to be getting hollower. His eyes, while still green, seem to have specks of gray in them. Harry attributed this all to growing up, after all, he was approaching his 16th birthday. Harry was excited about this. While although Professor Snape was sure not to even notice, at least he wouldn't be berated by the Dursley's this time and could enjoy it in peace.

The day before his birthday, Harry sat up until midnight was his usual custom. Shortly after this time, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon came in with several packages from headquarters. Hedwig looked a little put out at having to carry the burden with this silly owl. After Harry had untied the packages he paid a little more attention to Hedwig to make up for it. Pigwidgeon flew out shortly after he had come in. Harry then turned to his packages. He first opened Hermione's package. It of course was a book. Harry glanced at the title to see that it was simply a book of spells. Harry quickly read the attached note.

Harry,

I think that this book will be extremely useful to you. Look specifically at page number 94. It has a spell that I think you need to use. Happy Birthday.

Hermione

Harry quickly turned to page 94 wondering why Hermione would have singled out a particular spell. After turning there, he noticed it was a spell to clear the mind. 'How useful,' Harry thought! 'I'll have to use this with my occlumency. I wonder if it will help.'

He then turned to the package from Ron. Tearing into it quickly he noticed that it was a selection of chocolate frogs and a small box which when Harry opened he realized contained a snitch. 'I've got my own snitch!' Harry thought excitedly. 'I'll definitely have to thank Ron for that one.'

He then went on to Mrs. Weasley's package, which contained several jars of powder. He looked at the enclosed note.

Harry,

I thought I would send some of my good home cooking. Each of these powders is a different food. All you have to do is tap on them and it will be a hot and steaming meal. I hope that you enjoy. Regrettably George and Fred will not be sending anything as I have forbidden them to do so. Have a good birthday, Harry.

Mrs. Weasley

Harry went to sleep that night thinking about how many people he had that cared about him.

cccccc

In the morning Harry found that he needed to go to the library for some research for one of his essays. Harry found Professor Snape and asked permission to visit the library. As Harry was looking for a book on the history of certain spells, there was a book that seemed to be glowing at him from the shelf. Harry shook his head thinking that this wasn't possible. He looked again seeing the same thing. The book almost seemed to be vibrating on the shelf. He walked over and slowly grabbed hold of the book. 'Journal of One Lily Evans – to be read by Harry Potter on his 16th birthday.' This captured his attention and he immediately turned to the first page.

Harry,

These are volatile times that we are living in, my dearest son. I prepare this for you now knowing that neither James nor I may be around in the future. We were forced to go into hiding to keep a number of people safe. I know that the information that you are reading will be hard to comprehend. I want you to know that these are from my pen while under no duress whatsoever. These are all true facts. Harry, James is not your father. Your father is Severus Snape. You may or may not know about him, and I can only hope that he is still alive. Harry, Severus and I were in love while I was there at Hogwarts. When he joined Voldemort's ranks to be a death eater I was devastated. I knew that he was under severe pressure from his father. I waited for him patiently in hopes that he would come to his senses. I was right of course; he did come to his senses shortly after he joined. He became a spy for Dumbledore, and I couldn't wait for the danger to pass. I married Severus straightaway. We were not careful enough, however, and before long I knew that you were coming. I was not willing to risk your life by Severus's spying. I knew that something had to be done. Severus and I came up with a plan. We decided that I should leave him for the time being. The only person that knew about us marrying was Dumbledore anyway. I cast a memory charm on Severus so that he would not remember that we were ever married or anything about you. We were both so afraid that Voldemort would find out about you and mark you for his own or worse, kill you. I then ran to my best friend James Potter and asked that he would marry me and pretend that the child was his. Because he knew these were dangerous times he agreed. We then cast a charm over you so that you would resemble James. It should be wearing off about now. I know how much of a shock this must be to you, but I assure you that it is for your own good. I hope to God that you don't ever get this, and I am around to see that you grow up with your true father. However, precautions must be made. Severus's memory charm is not permanent and should be wearing off soon. Don't blame Dumbledore for not telling you either, I made him swear that he wouldn't ever tell anyone. He promised and then put his thoughts about it into a penseive and sealed it. If you choose you can tell Dumbledore that his penseive is located behind the portrait of the 1st headmaster of Hogwarts. He will not remember unless you tell him. Harry, know that I love you and that everything will work out. From this book you will learn more about Snape and me in our Hogwarts days. I hope you enjoy and I wish you a happy birthday.

Your mother,

Lily (Snape) Potter

At that moment Harry fainted.


	5. Sinking In

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and you've heard it all before.

cccccc

As Harry came to, thoughts started racing around in his head. 'Should I tell Dumbledore? Has Professor Snape's memory charm worn off? How much more will I change? What about my talents? Are those affected by this charm? How can this be? Will Professor Snape accept me as his son?' Harry had many conflicting thoughts. First of all, he was glad that he had some family still alive. After all that had happened, he was so happy to find that there was still someone around related to him. However, it was Professor Snape. Harry knew that Professor Snape did not like him.

ccccc

Meanwhile back in the Potions room as Severus was preparing a potion, he had a flash of a memory come to him.

"Oh Severus, we didn't mean for this to happen, what are we to do?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry my love, I know that we must protect the child at all costs." A very young altogether different Severus replied. "How about this: why don't you go to James. Only Dumbledore knows of us marrying anyway. I'm sure he could be persuaded to help us out. You can marry him and when the baby is born cast a charm over him so that he looks like James. I hate to have you away from me, but I know that this is for the best. God only knows what would happen if Voldemort got a hold of this child."

Gulping Lily replied, "You are right of course. This is our only option. But what about you? You know that Voldemort can easily look into your mind. What if he sees this there? What if he finds out? It could be death for you and the child for keeping such a secret."

"We have but one choice. You must cast a memory charm on me. Make sure that it is only long term and not permanent. That way if anything happens it will wear off, but when Voldemort is finished off than you can cast the counter curse and I will have the memories back. It's the only way."

Back in the present, Severus put down the potion ingredients and tried to figure out where in the world this memory had come from. It came on so suddenly that it left him confused and disoriented. He tried to reason this out. 'So I must have been married to Lily Evans. Yes, Yes, that must be right. I think it's coming back to me now. We got married in secret because I was still a death eater. I have a child. But that must mean… oh no! Harry Potter is my son!'

cccccc

Harry, still reeling from the shock, decides that the best course of action would be to talk to Dumbledore. 'Once he gets his memories back he'll be able to tell me exactly what's going on and answer my questions. He will know whether I should talk to Professor Snape… my father or let him discover on his own.

Meanwhile, back in the potions lab, Severus was coming to the same conclusion. 'I must go talk to Dumbledore. He will know how to proceed. After all this time and how horribly wicked I've been to the boy, I don't know if Harry will even give me the time of day. I can't believe that this is happening.'

As Harry approaches the door to Dumbledore's office he realized that he did not know the newest password. As he looked up, pondering what to do, he saw Professor Snape coming from the other direction. 'I wonder if he's coming here for the same reason as I.'

"Harry Potter, I imagine that we are both here for similar reasons. Let's go up and give Dumbledore his memories back so that we can all have a nice long conversation, shall we?"

"Yes, Professor, I think that would be a wise idea." Harry said quietly.

"Butterbeer" said Professor Snape.

"Ah, Severus, Harry. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Before we begin meeting, I think that you need to retrieve a penseive that is located behind the painting of the 1st headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry stated.

While Dumbledore was retrieving his memories, Harry looked around and thought about how many times he had been in this very office. 'It's a wonder I don't have my own special seat,' thought Harry.

"Ah, yes! I now see why the two of you are here. I have a few things to say to both of you before you ask the many inevitable questions. First Severus. I know that you are used to putting up a hard exterior in front of your classes to keep up appearances of being a death eater. I also know the many losses you have suffered in your life and how they affect you. I would advise you to let down your guard with Harry and get to know him. He is not as bad as you think. Give him a chance and I believe that you will find that you do still have the capability to love and yes even be a good father to him. Now Harry, I know that you and Professor Snape have not always gotten along. In fact that is part of the reason that I placed you with him this summer, in hopes that you two would reconcile your differences. I would advise you to give him one more chance not that he has _all _of his memories back. Sometimes there is such a void left by missing memories that it can affect you in strange ways especially towards those whom your memories are about. Now before we discuss what will need to be done next. Do either of you have any questions that need to be asked?"

Harry thought back to all the questions that had rushed at him in the library and wondered where to start and which one to ask first. Finally he decided, "Professor Dumbledore, just how much effect does this charm have? I have been noticing changes in my appearance, do you know how much more I will have to undergo? And does this also affect my abilities and talents? My personality?"

"Good questions, Harry and I'm afraid that we may not know the extent of the answer until after the charm wears off. What I can tell you from what Lily told me is that the charm should be completely gone within one week of your birthday. This particular charm does more than change your looks, it turns you into an almost replica of the person. Therefore, I believe that it will affect your talents and personality some and I imagine that you still have a little ways to go on the appearance."

Harry, who didn't think he could take any more news, just sat there in shock as what Professor Dumbledore told him sunk in.

"I can see, Harry, that you have had a lot of news today. You can feel free to come back any time to discuss this or ask me any questions. I also believe that your father will make himself available in case you need anything. I believe it wise if you two spend the next few weeks getting to know each other better before the new term starts. As to questions about your future and Voldemort, well - we're going to have to answer those after the effects of the charm have completely worn off."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I think that it would be best if I headed back to my room now. If you don't mind Professor Snape I would like to skip our lessons together today as well as supper so that I may digest what I have learned today."

"I think that would be perfectly understandable, Harry, but we will meet at 8:00 sharp in the morning so that we can discuss a few things. I want you to know Harry that I am sorry about the way I have treated you. Dumbledore is right in that because I did not have any memories of you, it left a hole and when I saw you I could not control my urge to lash out. I also have to be able to keep up appearances for those in my classes whose parents are deatheaters. If I was suddenly nice, I believe that Voldemort would be suspicious. I hope that you will forgive me and allow us to start over."

"I think I will be able to do that, Professor Snape. I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Professors."

cccccc

Author's Note: Please review and tell me if you think the story is boring or if you are actually enjoying it. If this is horrible and no one wants to read it then there is no point in continuing. Thank you!


	6. Snape's Present

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

cccccc

"Mr. Potter, I want you to know that I truly was in love with your mother. She meant the world to me; part of me died when she died. Knowing that you are a product of her and I, has given me a feeling that I am not much akin to – hope. However, if you expect me to change my attitude right away you are sorely mistaken. My goal in your life is not to coddle you or baby you. My goal is to train you up so that you may one day fulfill the prophecy and defeat the Dark Lord once and for all! I believe that this is something that you are capable of, but you will need to work harder than you ever have. He-who-must-not-be-named is gaining power and supporters every day – he is much stronger now than even when you faced him in the ministry. This is my warning to you."

As Professor Snape talked, Harry found himself thinking of how the prophecy would come to pass. Harry knew that he was capable of many things, however did not feel himself to be capable yet of defeating the Dark Lord. He knew that he must take Professor Snape's words to heart and study like never before.

"In order that you may continue classes here without arousing suspicion of our relationship, there is a charm that must be used. It is similar to the one that your parents used to hide you when you were young. Your true appearance will be shown only to those who know who you are. You must state to them specifically these words, 'you may now see me as I truly am – Severus Snape's son.' Are you ready Mr. Potter, as I will now perform the incantation? 'Reproba Scientia Ego'" As Professor Snape said these words he gently tapped his wand to the top of Harry's head.

"The only one that can counteract this curse is the one whom originally cast it. In the event of their death, the charm automatically wears off. Therefore you are in no danger of the Dark Lord finding out. You may tell Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley if you wish. Now I have a different matter to discuss with you." As breakfast was now over and the house-elves had disappeared with the remnants, Professor Snape requested that Mr. Potter move over to the couch and disappeared into his bedchambers.

He emerged with a beautiful chest floating after him. The chest was of course decorated in the Slytherin colors of green and silver. However, it seemed that the silver and green were on top of each other in some weird fashion. The green and silver seemed to swirl and mix while Harry looked at it, and he couldn't quite figure it out.

"This chest is a most remarkable thing, Harry. It is your birthright so to speak. As I know that yesterday was your birthday, consider this as a late birthday present. The thing that is most special about this chest is that it is much like you. When other people look at this they see nothing of what you do. To them it is a typical school chest and if they were to open it they would find nothing of interest. I would like it, Harry, if you would go ahead and look inside and I will explain the contents."

Harry did as he was told and went over to the chest. As he opened it, the first thing he saw was a broom, which bore the name Windrunner. "That is the newest prototype professional broom. It is not out on the market yet, but I have connections and have managed to get one for you. Since Umbridge is no longer here, you will of course, be allowed to play Quidditch again." At this Harry's face lit up and Professor Snape knew that he had already gained the minutest amount of respect with Harry. As Harry pulled the broom out and put that aside he pulled out the next item - a small box. Harry opened the box and saw a small charm. It was about 3" tall and just about as wide. It was a green snake in the shape of an S with a sword running diagonally through. The snake had a diamond as its eye. It was like nothing Harry had ever seen. "This charm has a sticking spell that will stay where it's put until you remove it. It is of course, the Snape Crest. Customarily in wizarding families, the heir is to stick it on the left shoulder under the clothes. This signifies you as the heir. As I am an only child, it seems that you are now the heir." Harry had never heard of this tradition, but was not surprised because of his lack of interface with many wizarding families. "This particular charm is special. I have put a spell on it so that if you press the eye in, it will act as a portkey and send you to a safe place. This is only to be used as a last resort." The last thing Harry pulled from the bottom of the chest was a set of dress robes with the same symbol emblazoned on the left side of the robe. "Once again, Harry this seems like a normal dress robe to anyone looking at it but you and I. That way you may wear it but no one will know. I'm sorry that this all has to be so secretive, but you know as well as I do what the Dark Lord might do if he found out suddenly you are my son. He has many spies well placed around Hogwarts. Even among the students. Now let me show you the last thing that this chest will do. If you tap the bottom of the box with your wand and say 'Libri' it will take you to a special library. It should have all the books you need for your studies. You will also find a special section of books on the Snape family. You will find some interesting things there and it is a good way to find out more about not only my family but me as well. If you tap the bottom and say 'Relaxo' you will be taken to a sitting room where there are silencing charms and nothing you say will be heard. To get the rooms to disappear when you are done just say 'fieri.' Be careful in your use of these rooms. You do not want people to see you going in and out of your trunk."

"Oh, Professor Snape! Thank you! I cannot begin to imagine how useful this will be to me. But may I ask you a question?" Upon receiving a head nod from Professor Snape, he went on. "Why is it that you are being so nice to me all of a sudden? I know you said something about the memory charm leaving a hole, but it doesn't add up. You hated me from the minute you saw me. You insisted that I was always breaking the rules, and you destroyed my potions. So why is it that you hated me?"

"Well, Harry, there is a two-fold reason. First, how would it look to all of the Dark Lord's spies here at Hogwarts, if one of his top death eaters was nice to the boy-who-lived? Even when you first came and he was not in power, I suspected that he was not gone for good. Second, I knew that you had great potential and I pushed you hard just like I do all my students. I even saw in my classes that Malfoy would sabotage your potions, but is a teacher always going to be looking out for you when Voldemort comes? Why did you not just cast a simple shielding spell against him?"

"I must admit that I never thought of that."

"Exactly, Potter, you must learn to think on your feet. Voldemort will not wait for you to go look up a counter-curse in a book. Now, I believe that we have been here long enough that it is lunchtime. Dumbledore has called for Ron and Hermione to come and visit you, and they should be here now. I know that you need to get a lot of things off your chest, so they will be staying for several days. After that you will probably receive your owls and will need to start preparing for the coming term. Let's go out to the entrance hall and see if they have arrived yet. Then we will go to the great room and eat some lunch. How does that sound?"

Harry could only nod as he thought about all the good and bad that had happened to him over the last 3 months. Voldemort was definitely getting stronger, Sirius was dead, He found out that he had a father who was being surprisingly nice to him, and he found out that he was either going to defeat Voldemort or die trying. It was a lot for one newly 16 year old to digest and he was looking forward to sharing some of this with Ron and Hermione.


	7. Friends and Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I make no money from it, etc…

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron screamed at the same time while rushing over to meet their friend. "Why is he following you around, Harry, can't we even have privacy?" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear as they hugged. "Well, I'll explain that, but first tell me how everything is going at Headquarters? Has Voldemort surfaced? What's happening?"

"How about over lunch? I'm starving!" Ron whined.

As they sat in the great hall eating the lunch that the house elves had prepared, Hermione updated Harry on what she knew about the situation. "Of course, they don't tell us much since we aren't members of the order," she said mockingly "but we do know that Voldemort has kept fairly quiet lately." Harry thought, 'Well, that would explain why I haven't been having dreams. I know I'm not _that _good at Occlumency.' "I think that it's because he's trying to figure out why you weren't killed at the Ministry." 'Wouldn't we both like to know' said Harry. "There is talk at the Headquarters about rounding up some house-elves for our side. I think it's partly because of my S.P.E.W. They are beginning to take me seriously." Hermione said proudly.

"I think it has nothing to do with your spew, Hermione." Ron said.

"Ron, it's not spew it's S.. P.. E.. W.. for the thousandth time." Hermione proclaimed.

As Harry listened to them banter back and forth, he was glad for at least this little bit of normalcy in his unbelievably upside-down life.

"So tell me what's going on this summer with you? Why have you been so conspicuously silent?" Hermione said eagerly. At this Snape excused himself from the table. "Well, now that I am done eating, I think that I will leave you _children _to talk, excuse me."

As Harry started from the beginning with the prophecy and moved on to the more recent news he received, he saw that their eyes got rounder and rounder. 'If this weren't so serious, it would almost be hilarious' thought Harry sadly.

"Oh Harry," Hermione exclaimed at the end of his news. "You know that we are behind you 100 percent. We'll help you train to defeat Voldemort. And about Professor Snape, you know he's not all-bad Harry. I'm sure it will turn out for the best."

"Yeah, mate, we'll get you-know-who if it's the last thing we do." Said Ron adding his sentiments.

"Thanks guys, it makes me feel better just knowing that you know." Harry said. "I almost forgot, Professor Snape put a charm on me so that you don't see me like I really am. It's for our protection. 'You may now see me as I truly am – Severus Snape's Son.'"

At that Ron and Hermione let out a collective gasp at just how much he had changed. "No wonder he had to hide you, Harry. You look _just _like him! I wonder… oh never mind!" Hermione said. Ron on the other hand was just too speechless to talk. Harry knowing how much he hated Professor Snape knew it would take some time to adjust. "Now, let me show you what Professor Snape gave me for my birthday!"

ccccc

Over the next few days, Harry played wizarding chess with Hermione and Ron and had long talks about Voldemort, Professor Snape, and the deatheaters. When they departed Harry was almost glad that he could have some time to himself. The first thing Harry did was find a mirror to examine exactly how much he had changed. 'The changes should be complete by now.' Harry thought to himself. As he looked in the mirror he saw the same hair as Professor Snape although it was not quite as greasy. His eyes, he noticed had turned a dark shade of gray – exactly the same as Professor Snape's. His nose he seemed to have inherited from his mother; for which he was thankful. His cheekbones were quite a bit higher than before and he had grown several inches. All in all he seemed to be a perfect mix between mother and father. 'Well, I guess this isn't too bad.' He thought. 'I just still can't get over that James Potter is my father.' Harry decided that he needed to go and talk to Professor Snape as he had some more questions.

"Professor Snape, I had a few questions that I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering," Harry asked timidly.

"First things First Harry, if you are my son you need to start acting like it. Confidence! Approach everything with confidence! If you don't know what you are talking about, act with confidence and no one will know. Now what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, I guess the first thing I want to know is what should I call you?" Harry asked a little more boldly this time.

"Well, during classes of course, you must still call me Professor Snape. As to any times that we are alone, I don't think that it would be appropriate for you to call me father yet. How about if you just call me sir? Yes, yes, I think that sounds about right."

"Yes, sir. The other thing was this… I know Dumbledore mentioned that I might have some changes in my powers. Is there any way that I can find out exactly what my strengths and weakness lie?"

"As a matter of fact, I was going to suggest that very thing to you. There is a potion, however, I think the best way to go about that we be for me to test you on some things in each of your subjects. I will give you a few transfigurations, some charms, we can try and brew a difficult potion, and we will test you in some defense spells."

As the day wore on and Professor Snape tested Harry, he found out that not much had changed. He did notice however that he seemed to have improved in _all _of the subject areas. Potions of course, he was greatly improved at, but that seemed to make sense, as Professor Snape was his father.

"Very good, Harry! All in all, I believe that you have improved in everything. It seems that the charm actually diminished your magical powers. There are a few obscure things that I would like to test you for Harry. There are a few things that have been in my family in generations past. First, I want you to try a simple spell, but instead of saying the words aloud, speak them only in your mind. Wave your wand as you typically would. For example, let's try 'Accio pillow'" said the Professor as he pulled out a pillow in of course the colors green and silver.

'Okay,' Harry thought. 'This is a little weird, but I suppose it's worth a try. Accio Pillow.' Said Harry with great concentration. Amazing enough the pillow flew straight into his out-stretched hand. Harry just looked at in shock.

"I sort of figured that, Harry. This is a very useful form of magic. It may be very helpful in defeating the dark side. Very well, I believe that shows us everything we need to know. You know Harry, I know you are confused by the changes taking place, but I believe that you are the same person that you have always been. I see much of Lily in you. She was extremely brave and was the only one I know who could have stood up to Voldemort in the way that she did. Looking at you makes me think so much of her." Professor Snape said on a surprisingly emotional note. "Well, the day draws to a close. Come let's eat some dinner and then it's time for bed. I believe that your owl results arrive tomorrow and then we must make our way to Diagon Alley to buy your books. There's only one more week before the start of the term."

Harry thought about how quickly the summer had passed for him. It turned out to be more amazing then he thought possible. Harry now had a new look, new powers, stronger magic, and a new father who was actually being surprisingly nice to him. Harry wondered if he might be able to rival Hermione's position in the class now. He grinned at this thought.


	8. OWLS and the Dark Mark

Author's Note: I don't own this. None of the characters are mine. The ideas of the story are only barely mine. I make no money from this.

cccccc

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He was holding his owl results in his hands, and he just could not grasp what he saw. 'How is this possible?' he thought. 'I got O's in every single owl except divination and astronomy which I failed miserably. How did I manage to pass potions?' Harry continued to sit and stare unbelieving until there was a knock at his door. Figuring it was his father; Harry got up and opened the door.

"I passed potions! I can become an auror!" screamed Harry as he faced Severus.

"Congratulations, Harry. I don't know how you managed to get an O in potions, but I must warn you that in class I will be forced to treat you as I normally would."

"Yes, yes, I understand that, sir!"

"Is there also a list of the supplies and books that you will need for the coming term?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well, I have asked Mrs. Weasley to come and accompany you, Hermione, and Ron to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy supplies. Several of the order members will be there for your safety although you may not see them. We can't be too careful with you, Harry and we never know what the Dark Lord may have found out. We must also discuss your class schedule for the coming term."

"Okay, sir." Harry said looking forward already to the time with Ron and Hermione, his two best friends.

"First of all you will only be taking five classes. We are concentrating on only the things needed for you to become an auror. The threat of the Dark Lord has caused us to adjust our teaching somewhat. You will spend more time in these classes than in the past. You will be taking charms, transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and of course Potions. For the last class you may choose between defense against dark charms, the healing arts, and becoming an animangus."

"I want to take becoming an animangus."

"Very well, Harry, I had a feeling that that is what you were going to choose. Dumbledore is only offering that class to a select bunch of students, as it has to be a small class due to the difficulty of the spell being mastered. You will also continue your occlumency with me. In addition to this Dumbledore will be teaching you about a group of spells that will help you to defeat the Dark Lord when that time comes. I must stress to you again how important it is for you to master each and every one of these areas. It is critical that you defeat the Dark Lord. Try not to copy so much from Ms. Granger this semester. Yes, I know about all your copying."

Harry only grinned as Severus spoke.

"Very well… now…" Professor Snape couldn't continue as he grasped his arm.

"Oh no! It's the dark mark? Isn't it sir? You must not go! Please don't go! I just know that whatever this is, it will not be good!"

"Harry, you know why I spy for Voldemort. You know that the consequences would be worse if I didn't go. You must let me go and clear my mind so that Voldemort will not find out about you. I promise, Harry, I will be back!"

Harry reluctantly watched as Severus made his way outside of his sleep quarters. Harry had only just learned about his connection to his father; he did not want to lose it now.

cccccc

As Severus left Harry's room, he knew that it was imperative that he clear his mind of all these thoughts. If Voldemort caught him thinking about this it would be death for him and the boy. Severus grabbed his robes and left the castle going past the point where the wards would let him apparate.

"So glad you could make it, _Severus_. 'Crucio' Next time do not disgrace me by being late when I summon you. Now that we are all assembled, let me get to the point. I _want_ Harry Potter. I will not let that little _boy _get the best of me. First of all I want to know why he did not die when I put my curse on him. _FIND OUT!_" Voldemort screamed at them. "If none of you have the answer by the next time we meet. There will be consequences." Stated Voldemort looking each of the assembled death eaters in the eye. "Then I will come up with a way to get Potter once and for all. Now leave my sight. Except you, Snape, please stay."

As the other deatheaters apparated away Severus wondered what it was this time that would cause Voldemort to single him out. Did he need more potions for another one of his muggle raids? Severus couldn't begin to imagine.

"Severus, as you are closest to the boy while he is at Hogwarts. My next plan will undoubtedly involve you. Dumbledore trusts you, fool that he is, and we can use that to our advantage to snare Potter away from his precious protection. I want you to find out what protection would cause Potter to survive the curse."

"Yes, my Lord," said Severus bowing. "But you know that if Dumbledore even so much as suspects…"

"How DARE you question my orders! 'Crucio'" he shouted.

As Severus bit his tongue to keep from crying out, he wondered how much longer this could go on. He knew that he had been subjected to these unforgivable curses too many times. It was only a matter of time before he went insane from them. The potions that he took to provide resistance only imparted so much relief. By the time Voldemort lifted the curse, Snape was almost too weak to walk.

"I will give you until the end of this term and then I expect you to know exactly how he is vulnerable and have a plan for bringing him to me. I trust you know the consequences for non-compliance. I normally would not give you this amount of time, but I want to maintain a low profile so that Dumbledore and those other fools will think that the danger has passed. You WILL not disappoint me."

Severus managed to bow down low while the Dark Lord disappeared and just barely apparated and made it back to his dungeons before he passed out.

Meanwhile, Harry had been pacing in his room waiting for Severus to return. He knew that his father would not be happy with him sitting idly worried about him, but Potter could not help it. He had tried practicing charms for a while and found that he could not concentrate. Then he tried to clear his mind, but found that that was no use as well. Finally after an hour of pacing his room, his scar began to hurt and somehow knew that it was because the Cruciatus curse had been placed on Snape. Harry knew his father would be coming shortly. When Harry finally did hear the Snape's footsteps he knew that he was back and could finally rest.

In the morning Harry made sure to check on Severus before he went to the entrance hall to see if Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione had arrived yet. After knocking on the door he heard a weak 'Come In.' When he went in, Harry was horrified to see the condition of his father. The cruciatus curse had taken quite a toll on him. Harry ran to his father asking "Can I go get Madame Pomfrey for you? Is there a potion you need? What can I do for you?" Realizing what a display of emotion that was he became somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm fine Potter, no need to worry about me!" snapped Snape. In a softer tone he continued, "I have undergone this curse many times. I am quite capable of handling myself. As you should know, it would only create suspicion if I were to go to Madame Pomfrey too often. I will be fine." Seeing that Harry was clearly not convinced he went on. "Honestly, Harry, I am fine. I need to report to Dumbledore today and you are to go to Diagon Alley today. Enjoy your day with Ron and Hermione."

Seeing that he was going to get nothing else from Professor Snape, Harry turned and left the room to look for Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley.


	9. Diagon Alley, Malfoy, and the plan

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy.

cccccc

As Harry, Ron and Hermione reviewed wandered the streets of Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley close behind, they reviewed their owl results and discussed what classes they were each taking.

"Of Course Hermione would have to pass every single owl," complained Ron. "What classes are you concentrating on, Hermione? You can't possibly be taking all of them – or are you going to be trying that trick with the time turner again?" Ron added disdainfully.

"I think I learned my lesson on that one, Ron. I will not be using the time turner. I will of course be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. In addition to those, I'm going to take the animagus class as well as ancient runes and healing techniques. I figure with us fighting Voldemort, that last one could come in handy."

"Bloody 'ell Hermione, how are you going to handle all that?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean? I considered keeping on with Care of Magical Creatures, but decided that that wasn't really practical anyway. What about you Harry?"

"Well, I discussed my classes with my fa – Snape this morning and I'm just taking Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, potions, and animagus. They think that this will prepare me for my fight with Voldemort. Plus I'm taking a few extra lessons with Snape and Dumbledore."

"You mean I'm going to be the only one in Care of Magical Creatures? Good thing we could finally drop Divination, huh Harry? It looks like we'll all be in most of the same classes together again. I'm going to be becoming an animagus as well. I'm so excited. I wonder what I'll become? How long do you think it'll take to fully transform?"

"Well, you know with padfoot and the marauders it took quite a while. Maybe with the benefit of us having a teacher we can learn it before the year is up." Hermione said knowingly.

"Let's go in the bookstore and see if we can get our books." Said Ron.

Just as they are getting ready to walk in the door, out walks the Malfoys. Ron, not paying attention bumps right into Draco. "Watch where you're going, _Weasel._"

"So, Potter, I see that you are back for another year at Hogwarts? I'm surprised that you are still attending. I would think that Dumbledore would have you locked up somewhere safe." The elder Malfoy simpered. "What is it that I heard about some kind of fight at the ministry? Tsk. Tsk, Potter. We ought to be more careful. Next time you won't get away so easily." Whispered Malfoy. "Who was it that protected you this time, Potter? Dumbledore placed wards around you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I must buy my books." Said Harry coldly.

"Of course, of course, but you just remember. This _luck_ won't last forever."

As Harry slipped past The Malfoys into the store, he noticed Draco smirking at them. "Mugblood" mumbled Draco as Hermione passed. "Ignore him," whispered Ron. "He'll get his when we defeat the Dark Lord."

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully as the three friends went around gathering books, supplies, and robes that they would need for the coming year. Seeing that they had purchased everything, Mrs. Weasley met up with Lupin who was to take Harry back to Hogwarts. The three friends parted again knowing that the welcoming feast was coming soon and was in fact less than a week away. Thinking about the food and fun that awaited them at this banquet, they parted.

As soon as Harry and Lupin stepped into the entranceway, Snape immediately accosted them. "Harry, I'm glad your back. I was just heading up to make my report to Dumbledore. A large part of it concerns you, so I thought that you would like to accompany me."

Surprised, Harry replied, "Yes, I would like to know what has happened, sir."

Together they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Harry contemplated what could involve him so much that Snape would actually ask for him to be there when he reports. "Every Flavor Beans"

"Ah, Severus. I expected that you would be coming to see me today. Harry, how are you getting along?"

"Good thank you, Professor."

"I'm here to report to you what has happened. As you know I was summoned last night. It seems that Voldemort is furious that Harry has escaped him yet again. He has demanded that we find out why. On top of that he specifically sought me out to not only get close to Harry to find out how to defeat him, but he also wants me to deliver Harry to him at the end of this term." Harry gasped as he heard this information. It was not wholly unexpected, however, Harry didn't think it would be coming so soon.

"I had already expected as much. This is why you are taking the classes that you are this term. You will be prepared by the end of the term to face down Voldemort." Dumbledore stated with the twinkle still in his eye. "I think that this will all be coming to an end, soon."

Harry merely sat in stunned silence at the thought of facing Voldemort at the end of the term. 'Will I be ready? How can the fate of the entire wizard world rest on my shoulders? It's not fair! I want to be a normal boy like everyone else. I just found Severus.' "What if I won't do it? What if I refuse? What if I go into hiding?"

"Harry, I know that there has been a lot that has happened to you in your short life. But you are more than capable of such a task. Your mother was a Gryffindor, your father is a Slytherin, and you have acquired the best of both houses. You have all the courage needed to stand up to Voldemort once and for all. You have all the cunning needed to defeat him. Your powers are stronger now than they have ever been. I have no doubt that you will come out of this on top. Fear not, for fear clouds the mind and makes us weaker. Be strong and remember your one true weapon. Love. Love is what Voldemort sees in you and hates. Love is what will conquer."

"Now I know what Malfoy was trying to do in Diagon Alley today."

"Malfoy Sr.? At Diagon Alley today? What did he say to you?"

"He was discussing the fight at the ministry, and I think that he was trying to find out what had kept me from dying. It makes sense with what you said, sir."

"Yes, I suppose that he was doing a little information gathering. What did you tell him?"

"I told him nothing because I know nothing. Professor Dumbledore, why is it that I escaped Voldemort yet again at the ministry? Why _is it_ that I am not dead?"

"My boy, you haven't figured it out, Harry? I too was baffled as to why the curse did not work until it was revealed that you were Snape's son. While, it was Lily's love that protected you the first time, this time it was her charms on you. The magic she used counteracted the magic of the curse. And because hers were cast out of love, they are more powerful than those cast out of fear. Voldemort will never understand this."

"Voldemort also stated to me that he was going to lie low for a while and let everyone think that he has gone into hiding."

"Well, at least that's good news. Less muggle raids to worry about. I think that closer to the end of the term we will need to come up with a plan of how to deliver Harry, yet set up a battle on our own turf. We will need all our aurors, order members, and supporters helping us if we hope to not only defeat Voldemort, but also the deatheaters."

"I agree. It is time that this came to an end. We can no longer let the Dark Lord control our lives. He has even indirectly controlled what we teach here at Hogwarts. This is no longer acceptable." Snape stated. Noticing that Harry was tired from the day of shopping he brought the meeting to a close. "Come Harry, you've had a long day. Let's go eat some dinner, and then I'd like to show you some of the books in the library of the chest that I gave you, if you'd like to see them." Snape said covering the emotion he felt at all that was placed on this one boy's shoulders. 'I do believe that I'm beginning to not despise this boy.' He thought.


	10. Welcoming Feast

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter.

To My Reviewers:

**Lillyseyes, lady rivendell, devilangel05, shania Maxwell, dd2, and juliedecarson: **Thank you so much. I'm still experimenting with writing stories as this is my first fan fic. Thanks for the encouragement.

**Biblios: **Unfortunately, I think I like the story better where Snape and Harry actually grow to like each other and aren't so snappy at each other. Sorry.

**SexyisSnape126: **I probably will add a quidditch scene or two if I can manage to get one sounding right. Thanks for the review.

**Lady Lily 3: **I'm glad you like the story. I don't think there will be a girlfriend for Harry in this one as I'm really not sure who he would end up with. Thanks.

**K00lgirl1808 and IvyLilac and misswaffle: **Thanks for the corrections. I unfortunately do not own any of the Harry Potter books and am trying to go on what I remember. Therefore, I know I'm not getting all the facts right. I was actually going off the movie on the eye color because I didn't remember that detail and I could have sworn that his eyes were brown. In the future I will try and get my information off the internet, but I know that I won't be able to get everything from there. I'll try to review my work better and check on that spelling. Revisions are in progress for the previous chapters- including the eye color thing and also correcting the spelling of characters names. Thanks.

**Glowing-ice: **Thanks. I didn't even realize that I wasn't accepting them. I corrected that. Thanks for the suggestion.

ccccccc

Professor Snape had suggested that Harry go down to the Hogsmeade Station to meet the Hogwarts Express. That way he could meet with Harry and Ron and all come together to the banquet. Professor Snape knew that Harry was anxious to see his friends and get the year started. As Harry watched for the train, his mind was consumed of thoughts – not of the coming year, but of only the coming festivities. For the moment, he seemed to have been able to block out Voldemort, the deatheaters, and even the recent news that Snape was his father. Finally Harry saw the train beginning to pull into the station. When it came to a stop, he watched carefully as he knew Ron and Hermione would be coming from the prefect carriages. As he watched them step out, he was surprised to see Ginny Weasley following them. 'Wow, they made her a prefect. Two Weasley prefects in Griffindor?' thought Harry.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione greeted each other, Ginny stood to the side awkwardly waiting for them to finish. "Congratulations, Ginny. I see you made prefect." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry. Mum was pretty excited."

"That's an understatement," said Ron. "She was bouncin' off the walls, she was."

"I've got something that I need to tell you guys about you-know-who. We'll talk after the welcoming feast." Harry told the three quietly.

As they approached the thestrals, Harry heard his three friends gasp as they saw what was pulling the carriages for the first time. "Have these been here the whole time?" Ron asked as he saw the skeletal form in front of him.

"Yes," Harry said. "There only visible after you see death. Welcome to the club."

After they arrived at the entranceway and went into the great hall, they watched as the sorting hat sung its song. This year's was filled with a prophecy of the darkness to come and renewed urging for unity among the houses. It was a particularly solemn song, and the students sat in sober silence in response. After that Harry's mind wandered as the many first years were sorted. He only vaguely heard the cheers go up as the sorting hat called out "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff"

Finally all the first years were sitting at the various house tables and Dumbledore stood up to say, "Very well, tuck in!"

Just as Dumbledore sat down, the food appeared. The students were too preoccupied with stuffing their faces to have a decent conversation, and there was much silence as they all ate until they were full. "Mmm. Thif if woneful. I've miffed thif." Mumbled Ron with his mouthful.

Finally they had reached the end and Dumbledore stood up to make the usual announcements that come with the beginning of the term. "First I want to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is off-limits to all. Second, I would like to announce that we have brought back Remus Lupin as our defense against the dark arts teacher." A large round of applause went out at this announcement. "Lastly, as we all know, Voldemort is becoming more powerful and I expect you all to take every precaution of protecting yourselves. I also expect that you will dive even more into your studies. That is all."

As the house-elves had already transferred Harry's things to his normal room in the Gryffindor tower, Harry made his way up stairs with Neville and Ginny as Ron and Hermione were escorting the first years. When they got to the portrait of the fat lady they realized they would have to wait for someone who knew the password.

"Okay the password for the portrait is 'blast-ended skrewts.' Please remember this and for everyone's protection, don't write the password down!" said Ron with a glance over at Neville.

Finally Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were able to get together. "Come on Harry said. Let's go to my trunk." They looked around to make sure no one was looking before Harry tapped on the bottom of the trunk and said 'Relaxo' and the four walked down to the sitting room and closed the trunk behind them.

Harry first filled in Ginny on what had happened over the summer (after all, she had helped in the Department of Mysteries.) He then filled in the four on Voldemort's query and plan for him. "So by the end of the year, everyone thinks I'll be facing Voldemort once and for all."

"Wow, Harry." Were the basic sentiments from the three people listening to him.

"Well, help you prepare and whatever Dumbeldore teaches you, teach us and we will all be able to help you. You don't think we're going to let you face Voldemort by yourself do you?" Hermione said. "By the way, are you going to continue the DA?"

"No, I don't think that I'll have time and now that we have a proper DADA teacher, I don't think that it's necessary. I have no doubt that Dumbeldore will have Professor Lupin preparing us quite well for any potential fights with deatheaters."

"Well, it's quite late." Said Ron yawning. "I say that we all head to bed. Which classes do we have tomorrow?"

"We all have double potions in the morning and then Transfiguration and Charms in the afternoon." Hermione stated.

"Double potions? Yuck!" Ron said not remembering for the moment about Snape.

"You know, Professor Snape really isn't as bad as he makes out in class. He has to keep up that façade because of Malfoy and other deatheaters children, you know? If you keep that in mind, the class can't be that bad." Harry said.

"Oh Harry! I didn't mean you any offense. I just forgot, is all. You know how Snape is. I didn't mean anything Harry." Said Ron as he stumbled over his words.

"It's okay Ron. Let's get to bed."


	11. Potions

For the disclaimer see all the other chapters.

cccccc

As Harry awakened he momentarily forget where he was having been in the room next to Snape's all summer. He had to get his bearings again as he remember that today was the start of classes. 'Double potions this morning,' Harry thought. He was looking forward to seeing his father again even though he knew that Professor Snape would have to continue to be hard on him.

Harry saw that Ron's bed was empty as he was getting his clothes on and wondered where he was. He knew that he was not late for breakfast as he saw the others around him still sleeping. As he made his way down to the common room, he thought about how much he missed his father. He thought this was rather unusual as he had just learned about Snape not long ago.

"Ron, Hermione? What are you guys doing up already? Isn't it a little early to be copying homework, Ron?" asked Harry as he saw the two sitting in front of the fireplace in the common room. He thought he saw the two breaking apart as he entered the room.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep is all. Must be anxious about the upcoming classes." Said Ron turning red especially around the ears.

"You know it's never too early to get a start on studying, Harry. After all, our NEWTS are coming up this next year." Said Hermione in her usual fashion.

"Whatever. Let's get some breakfast before double potions."

Unfortunately, they entered the great hall at the same time as Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh look, it's Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood. So tell us, how are you preparing to fight the Dark Lord _this _time? Some ingenious little charm, some potion that you expect to use? You know he can see through it all? You'll never defeat him and only those of us who are loyal to him will be left standing in the end. I expect we will be greatly rewarded."

"Don't respond." Harry whispered "he probably is just trying to find out information for his master."

They walked right past him and sat at the table. They were enjoying the look of shock they noticed on Malfoy's face. 'He's upset because we didn't respond.' Harry thought. As they were eating, Ron brought up the subject of quidditch.

"So what do you think's going to happen to the quidditch team this year? Umbridge really messed it up last year you know? I've heard that no one has been named as captain."

"No one? That's unheard of… It says in 'Hogwarts a History'…" started Hermione.

"No one?" Harry interrupted before Hermione could start in on another lecture. "Wow, I wonder what that means."

"I don't know, but if we don't get to class, we might never find out." Hermione stated.

As they all ran down to the dungeons for double potions, Harry wondered who would be in the class. Since this was NEWT level potions, Harry knew it wasn't separated out by class anymore as not everyone had made an O in the OWLS. 'I wonder if Draco will be in the class. Surely he couldn't have gotten an O.' Harry pondered.

The three came sliding into the classroom and just made it into a seat before Professor Snape came in glaring. Harry noticed that Draco had indeed made it into potions, but that Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found. He looked around and noticed a few other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but the class was small with only a total of 15 people to begin with.

"As you have each made an O in your OWLS, I expect that you will work harder than ever this year. I will tolerate no mistakes and no slacking on work. You will do the work or you will not be in this class. Is that clear?" Snape hissed. No one dared moved or even nod their head as it looked as if he was in an extremely bad mood today. "I want to make sure that you have not forgotten what you have been taught before. The potion we are brewing today should be easy for all of you who passed the OWLS. We will be brewing the Shrinking Potion. There will be severe consequences if you do not get this right. I want no talking. A list of ingredients is on the board."

Harry was glad that his father had shown him the shielding charm to use on his cauldron as Ron and Hermione grabbed seats together and he was forced to sit next to Draco in this class. As Harry collected the ingredients for his potion he thought about exactly how this was made. Harry knew that he could not afford to be thrown out of this class. While Harry was concentrating on counting precisely how many stirs he needed he heard Draco say, "I'll get you thrown out of this class yet, Potter." Harry saw Draco try to throw something in his cauldron, but it bounced back off. Draco gasped, and Snape said, "I thought I said no talking. Detention, Harry Potter. I have no doubt, that you were the culprit. I expect you in my office at 8 o'clock tonight. If you are tardy it will result in another detention." Said Snape while glaring at Harry.

Harry heard Malfoy snicker, but thought nothing of it. He noticed that while Snape was still being mean to him, the maliciousness did not reach his gaze. It was obvious to those who knew Snape (only Harry in that class) that Snape was not really being mean. Harry tried to put an angry look on his face so that he would not blow his cover. Harry was looking forward to this time with his father. He knew that this was the only way he would get to spend time with him or Voldemort would of course, be suspicious.

As potions was nearing an end, Harry was glad to see that his potion was exactly the right shade. As he glanced over at Malfoy's, Harry noticed that it was nowhere near the right color. 'That's odd. How did he even make it in this class,' thought Harry. He made a mental note to ask Professor Snape this tonight in detention.

Outside in the hall he, Ron and Hermione compared notes to make sure their potions were indeed correct. Sure enough, it seems that all of them had managed to brew a correct shrinking potion.

"What class do we have next, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"It seems that we are all in Charms, and Transfiguration next. Honestly, can't you two just write them down? I'm not your human schedule-keeper you know…" said Hermione indignantly.

"Oh Hermione, lighten up." Said Harry as they entered the great hall.


	12. Quidditch Captain

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

ccccc

"Good afternoon class." Said Professor Flitwick as Harry, Ron, and Hermione slid into their seats. "I trust that you know the importance of these classes as the NEWTS are coming up quickly. I will spare you another lecture on that and instead we will start right out. Today we will be dueling. I want you to reach back into your knowledge of all the charms we have discussed. Get into pairs and we will have a tournament. The winner will receive some honeydukes chocolate."

As Professor Flitwick was talking, Harry looked around the class noticing that there seem to be no slytherins in this class. The class was entirely made up of Gryffindors. As the professor told them to pair up, he noticed that Ron and Hermione had already paired up. 'Weird,' he thought. 'That's twice today I thought something has been going on between them.' He looked around trying to decide whom to pair up with and glanced Neville out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to Neville and together they started dueling. From all around the room there were shouts of "Expelliarmus" and "Stupefy." It was a close match between him and Neville, but in the end Harry won with a well-placed "Stupefy."

The final duel took place, oddly enough, between Harry and Ron. Ron knocked out Hermione with a quick shout of "Petrificus Totalus" barely before the match even got underway.

Harry and Ron moved to the middle of the room as their fellow classmates surrounded them to watch the duel. First there was a cry of "Stupefy" which Harry dodged rather well with a shielding charm. Then came Harry's shout of "Expelliarmus." This Ron was able to side step while simultaneously casting of the tripping jinx. Harry immediately fell down but was still able to throw out a slug curse smiling wickedly at Ron. Ron knowing what was coming was able to dodge it and through out his own curse while Harry was still getting up from the ground. "Petrificus Totalus" he shouted. Harry was caught unprepared and fell down unable to move. Ron had a sinking suspicion that Harry let him win.

"Congratulations Ron and everyone. It seems that you have remembered your charms quite well. Next class we will be working on the Bubblehead charm. I expect a 8" essay on the bubblehead charm and its uses by the next class."

'Here we go again,' Harry thought. 'Homework already and only the first day.'

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all made their way to McGonagall's classroom for their first transfiguration lesson of the term. They once again endured the typical speech that came from all of the teachers at the beginning of term. Harry didn't even bother listening this time and instead sat gazing out the window; his thoughts in other places.

"Today we will be changing these chairs into dogs. This requires precise concentration and is harder than anything you've attempted up to this point. No talking please and Harry, please see me after class."

Harry could not concentrate the rest of the lesson and was stuck pondering what in the world McGonagall would want to talk to him about. 'It's only the beginning of the term. What can I be in trouble about already?' he thought. He then noticed that his chair legs had turned into something vaguely resembling dog's legs. He glanced over at Hermione and saw that she had managed to turn most of her chair into a dog but the dog had no head. The end of class could not come soon enough as Harry was curious about what McGonagall had to say.

"You two go ahead. I'll see what McGonagall has to say and meet you in the dining room." Said Harry.

"Okay, Harry. Good luck!" said Hermione, and Harry again wondered if there was something that he should know about Ron and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter. There is a matter that I wish to discuss with you. I hope you realize by now that the lifetime ban that was placed on you by Umbridge is no longer in place. You are free to play quidditch again. There are some problems with the line-up however."

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, but… but… Are you saying that I… I.."

"Yes, Mr. Potter. You are the new quidditch captain. We have not informed you of this sooner because Professor Dumbledore was not sure if it would be wise for us to put this responsibility on you with all the impending danger. However, Professor Snape and I were agreed that there was no one else capable of this but you. You should not be deprived of all your fun even if Voldemort is a threat. Besides, this may come in handy even when facing Voldemort."

Harry was in too much shock to say anything but just sat there like a log.

"Well, Mr. Potter? If you would allow me to make some suggestions about the line-up? I believe that Ginny Weasley would make an excellent Chaser along with Katie Bell. That would leave you free to be the seeker still. Ronald Weasley actually improved towards the end of the year and I think would do nicely to remain as Keeper. Kirke and Sloper will again be the beaters. That is all Mr. Potter. I expect to be updated regularly, and I expect that we will win the house cup again."

As Harry made his way back to the dining room, he thought about all that this meant. He knew that this was going to mean a lot of extra work for him. As he entered the great hall he could barely even make his way to where Ron and Hermione were as he was still in shock.

"What is it, Harry? It's not you-know-who again is it? Is it Professor Snape? What?" asked Ron. He could tell that there was something wrong with Harry by the look on his face, but did not know that it was from shock.

"McGonagall just asked me to be the quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team. She said I would have to make adjustments in the line-up." Said Harry still quite in shock.

"That's bloody great mate!" shouted Ron excitedly. "I am still going to be keeper aren't I?"


	13. Detention with Snape

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

ccccc

"Mr. Potter, it is 8:01. Did I not say to be here at precisely 8:00? You are a minute late. That will result in another detention. Tomorrow night. Same time and if you are late again… there will be another detention." Said Professor Snape.

Harry noticed that Malfoy was standing just inside the door to the potions classroom with a smirk on his face. It seemed that Malfoy needed to catch up on some potions work or something, which was obviously why Professor Snape had said what he did. Harry said nothing but stared at the floor.

"That is all, Malfoy. You may go now." Snape said with a hint of maliciousness in his tone.

"Come with me, Harry." Harry followed Professor Snape into his office and sat down.

"Obviously, I will not spend this time making you do unnecessary work. However, I would like to get to know you more. You know that this is the only way that we can spend time together during the term without Voldemort being suspicious."

"Yes, sir… there is a question that I would like to ask you. How did Malfoy come to be in NEWT level potions? I noticed that his potion the other day wasn't near the color it should have been." Asked Harry.

"Well, unfortunately, the person scoring his potions OWL was a deatheater. I believe that it was Voldemort's plan to keep someone close to me. The dark Lord does not fully trust any of his deatheaters. Lucius Malfoy is high up in the ranks and therefore his son is considered worthy to keep an eye on me. Making sure that I'm not nice to the boy-who-lived, making sure that I give fellow deatheater's sons the proper grades. The Dark Lord likes to have a hand in everything and there is nothing that is too far reaching for his spies."

"Oh," said Harry simply.

"I will do my best to mark you and your fellow classmates fairly. Except of course the deatheaters, however, you know that I must treat everyone with the same scorn and disdain that I normally would. Here there is something that I want to show you."

At that Snape walked over to a trunk that looked very similar to the one that he had given Harry. With a wave of his wand, the trunk opened. He then tapped the bottom of it with his wand and said "comperio."

"Come with me Harry."

Harry got up and went over to the trunk. He followed the stairs down into a dark room. He groped along the wall until a light came on presumably from Professor Snape.

As he looked around he noticed that there were several rooms. "This is where I come when I need privacy and want to get away for a little while. I have created these rooms to resemble the first floor of my – our – family homestead. The room we are standing in is just a basic sitting room."

Harry noticed that there was a large fireplace with several very comfortable looking couches decorated in black and silver. There was also a large desk in one of the corners and a bookshelf that took up almost an entire wall. After all that he had learned about Snape he was not surprised to see this.

"This room connects to a small kitchen which then connects to a small formal dining room. Obviously, I don't bring many people down here, but I wanted a formal place to eat when by myself and it is large enough to accommodate both of us. This door over here leads to my special lab. It is where I brew many potions and expert with many new potions. No one bothers to disturb me when I am down here. This last room is what I really wanted to show you."

As Harry walked into the room, he could not help but be in awe of what he saw. This room contained only two chairs and many photo albums containing pictures of Lily while at Hogwarts and Snape while at Hogwarts as well as pictures of the two of them together in the early days of their marriage.

"I found this room here only recently after I had gained back my memories. I've been spending a lot of time in here lately and thought that you might enjoy sitting in here and looking at the pictures. I even have a couple of stories that I might be able to share with you about what your mother was like. I don't think that you've gotten an accurate picture because everyone thought that she was with James and was an entirely different person."

"I would like that very much sir."

"Very well, very well… let's go back and sit in the living room now shall we?" said Snape quite brusquely.

"How was your first day of studies?"

"It was okay. We got many of the same speeches from all the teachers. You know, NEWTS are coming up? Study hard. That type of thing. We had a duel in charms. Ron won."

"A Duel? And Ron won? Against you I presume? So why did you let him win?"

"Let him win? I didn't say I let him win. What makes you think that?"

"I am very much aware of your abilities, Mr. Potter. Don't think that you can fool me. I know that you could easily have beaten Ron. So I ask again… why did you let him win?"

"I don't know… it just seemed the right thing to do. I get all the attention everywhere I go and I'm tired of it. I don't want to be known as the boy-who-lived or the one who has escaped Voldemort 4 times or even the one that one that duel in charms class."

"Harry, that is something you simply must get used to. If you face Voldemort at the end of the year and defeat him (and I absolutely demand as your father that you do so) you will gain even more publicity. Your past is nothing to be ashamed of and you should walk around with your head held high. You cannot let people defeat you with their comments. Well, time has passed quickly, young Mr. Snape." Said Professor Snape with a twinkle in the eye.

"Mr. Snape is it now? I am worthy of being claimed as yours?" said Harry jokingly.

"Harry, there is something I want you to know." Said Snape seriously. "I can't tell you what it means to me to know that you are a creation of Lily and myself. Nothing can excuse my treatment of you in the past five years. I can make excuses but that is all they would be. You are an exceptional young man and I believe that you one of the only wizards I know of (save Dumbledore) who would be able to defeat Voldemort at any age muchless as young as you are. Dumbledore and I will do everything that we can to make sure that NOTHING happens to you. I have already lost out on 16 years of your life and I will not lose you again."

Harry was too startled at the display of emotion coming from his malicious potions master to say much of anything except, "oh."

"I know that all of this is a shock to you, but I intend to prove to you that I am trustworthy. That I do… love you. I know it will take a while to get used to, but I sincerely hope that you can think of me as your father. Now, it's time to head back up to the tower. Don't forget that we have another detention tomorrow night and if anyone asked, you cleaned out my cauldrons by hand."

As Harry headed back to his room, he thought of this great change in the potions master. He went from absolutely hating Harry to loving him as his son in only one summer. Harry did not know that he could trust him just yet. 'What if this is all a trap? I mean it's still possible that he is not truly a spy for Voldemort.' As soon as he thought this he immediately dismissed it. When he reached the common room he found that Ron and Hermione had already gone to bed, as had all the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry slipped quietly into his bed and began a deep, dreamless sleep.

cccccc

I have come to the conclusion that this fan fic absolutely stinks. However because I hate to leave it unfinished I will try to make sure that it gets finished.


	14. Brooms and Animagus

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

Juliedecarson, devilangel05, Hpfreakout, Lady Lily 3, nljfs, snuffles, sexyissnape126: Thanks for the encouragement. I am trying to add twists and turns and bring it up to my high expectations. I think the basic premise and story line is good, but character development and various scenes need a little help. Oh well. Doing the best I can. Thanks for reviewing and please continue. It keeps me going!

ccccc

Harry awoke the next morning with a vague sense of unease. He knew that he had not had any bad dreams, but was aware that something was not quite right. He was suddenly aware that the curtains around his bed were open and that the whole of his room was staring at him. "What's that matter? What's wrong? Is it Voldemort?" he asked nervously. He noticed that several flinched as he mentioned the Dark Lord's name.

"umm… You aren't aware of what just happened?" asked Ron nervously.

"Well, what happened?" Harry was now growing more irritated by the minute. 'Why were all these people staring at him? What was going on?'

"You seemed to be asleep, but all of our broomsticks suddenly started flying towards your bed. It made quite a racket and woke us all up. I'm surprised that you didn't wake up? What's going on, Harry? Were you dreaming?"

Harry suddenly remembered his dream. He was on a professional quidditch team and was flying around the pitch with his teammates. He tried a fancy move to escape one of the bludgers, but unfortunately fell off his broom in the meantime. He was in the middle of wishing for another one when he woke up. "Oh… umm… I'm sure it was nothing. Just some weird occurrence. Don't worry about it." Harry said embarrassedly.

While the other students including Ron looked unconvinced, they slowly started readying themselves for the day. Harry got up hurriedly and started putting on his school robes. He wanted to see if he could catch Professor Snape in his room before he went to the great hall.

As Harry flew into the common room of the tower, he noticed that Hermione was already up and studying some book as usual. He, however, did not give her a second glance, but just flew out of the portrait. Harry knew that he would pay for this later, but at this moment was more concerned about what had happened. As he approached the dungeons, he was suddenly leery about knocking on Snape's private quarters. Just as soon as he had decided to turn around and head to breakfast assuming that there was nothing wrong, the door to his quarters opened and Snape appeared.

"Harry," said a startled Snape. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I came, sir, it's just that I had this dream and then there were these brooms and everyone was starting and I didn't know and…" Harry said quickly.

"Woah! Slow down, Harry. What happened?"

"Well, I was having this dream that I was a professional quidditch player. I fell off my broom and was wishing for another one when I woke up. Everyone was staring at me and I had all of their brooms around me on the bed. I don't know how it happened."

"Oh Harry!" Snape said laughingly uncharacteristically. "Remember I told you about the ability to cast spells without actually saying the words? Well, this is just a runoff of that spell. It's like all magic. It sometimes can be uncontrollable until you get the hang of it. From now on when we have our 'detentions' we will work on this so that this won't happen again. What did you tell the other students?"

"I just told them that it was a freak thing. I don't think they were convinced."

"I would imagine not. Oh well, let them be suspicious. It won't hurt anything. Have you by any chance told Ron and Hermione of this new ability of yours?"

"No, sir."

"Well, it would probably be a good idea. They can assist you in covering up until you get the hang of it. Don't forget we have a detention together tonight at 8 o'clock. I'll help you with mastering it better then."

"Yes, sir."

"You better go ahead to the great hall. People will be wondering where you are. Make sure you make something up. People mustn't know that we are this close. I look forward to seeing you tonight."

When Harry reached the Great Hall, he immediately spotted Hermione and Ron. He went over to them and preceded to tell them – very quietly – about this new ability and what it meant.

"Well, that makes much more sense in the light of what happened this morning." Said Ron.

"What happened this morning?" asked Hermione.

Ron filled her in, explaining everything in great detail.

"Ah ha! That would explain why you went hurrying past me out of the common room this morning. You might have talked to me Harry. I've long suspected this. Ever since we learned that Snape was your father."

"You suspected?"

"Yes, I read in a book somewhere about the few wizards who have this ability. It is so rare that they mentioned the names of the families. Snape was among them. Unfortunately, so were the Malfoys."

"Leave it to Hermione to know something before everyone else does." Said Ron a little bitterly.

"Come on guys! We don't want to be late for our first animagus class. This is going to be loads of fun!" said Harry.

As they entered the classroom, they get a typical stare from McGonagall as she looked at her watch. "Very well, now that everyone has arrived. Let's begin. As you know, becoming an animagus takes extreme concentration, lots of patience, and even more talent. Dumbledore has gauged which of his students that he believes has the ability to become an animagus and that's why there are so few of you in this class."

As Harry looked around he noticed that the class consisted of Mandy Brocklehurst (a Ravenclaw that Harry was not very familiar with), Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff, and no one from Slytherin. They were the only Gryffindor students.

"Before we actually start to try and transform, we must learn precisely the technique behind it. Therefore, if everyone will pull out their books 'Becoming an Animagus: Techniques and Tips' we will begin learning."

The class passed very slowly for Harry and his friends and even more so because this was double animagus. As they were leaving the classroom preparing to go to the great hall Ron started in on the class.

"That was horrible. All that studying. Who knew that this would be so boring. I thought we'd be learning to transform. I want to know what I'm going to become. I hope it's something wonderful."

"McGonagall is absolutely right," said Hermione. "We must study the books before we actually begin the process."

"You would think that," said Harry. "I'm sure that Defense Against the Dark Arts won't be so bad. After all, Lupin is back you know. I guess we'll find out soon enough at any rate. That's our next class. After that I have to meet with Dumbledore and learn some secret spells or something. What classes do you guys have?"

"I have Care of Magical Creatures. I can't believe you two didn't take that with me. What am I going to do in there without you guys? With my luck, Malfoy will still be in there!" said Ron.

"I'm sure it won't be all bad Ron. Really Hagrid isn't that bad of a teacher." At this Ron raised his eyebrows. "At any rate, I couldn't give up Ancient Runes. I won't have healing techniques until tomorrow morning. I can't wait to get started with that. I know that will come in handy."

"That must mean I have another Care of Magical Creatures class tomorrow morning. Maybe I should drop that."

"I just want to see what Dumbledore has in store for me."

"You'll have to let us know what's going on, Harry."

"What I want to know is when you're going to have the first quidditch practice?"

"Well, it can't be tonight. I have another detention with Snape." Said Harry smiling. "I guess we'll have our first practice tomorrow night where we can come up with a regular schedule and get everything situated. I'll make sure and inform everyone on the team."

"Great! Now come on. Let's eat! I'm starving and we have class soon." Said Ron in a manner very typical of him.

"Alright. Alright said Hermione."


	15. Quidditch Practice

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

ccccc

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a typical first class. Lupin again went over the whole work hard speech before reviewing the things that they had worked on up until then. He once again had a bogart and everyone took turns with it. They had pretty much mastered that spell and Professor Lupin went on to tell them what they would be studying this term. "This term we will be studying some more jinxes and curses that may be thrown at you and the countercurses and ways to avoid those. Good first class. I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten everything that I've taught you. Before next class, I want everyone to study the book 'Jinxes, Curses, and other Nasty Things' chapter 1. There will be an oral quiz. That's all."

As Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office, he pondered what exactly Dumbledore would be teaching him. Neither Dumbledore nor his father had ever said exactly what it was that they would cover. He wondered if there was really anything that could prepare him for the upcoming fight with Voldemort. As he approached the entrance full of apprehension he said the password that Dumbledore had set up especially for these lessons and went in. He found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk waiting for him.

"Ah Harry. There you are. Before I begin teaching you there are some things that I need to tell you. What I am going to be teaching you is very hard. It's next to impossible. There are only a few wizards in the world who can accomplish what I intend for you to use against Voldemort. That's why these curses are not talked about much. These curses can only be used with the purest of intentions. There can be no malice or hatred behind these. These curses look into your heart and see your motives. You cannot hide from this. Since there is no way to really practice these curses, I'm only going to be teaching you the technique. I sincerely believe from my heart that you can defeat Voldemort with these. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, sir. Can you tell me more about some of these curses?"

"The one that you would actually kill with is called 'bonita conficio.' There are several powerful blocking curses that if done right would even block 'avada kedvra' because it puts up a shield of love around you. Of course like I said, these are extremely hard and must be done with the utmost precision and purest motives. Now, we won't be starting these until tomorrow. I suggest that you go back to your room. I hear that you have a detention tonight," said Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "You might need to get your homework done early."

"Yes, sir."

The evening passed rather quickly with Harry trying to go ahead and finish his homework because of the detention tonight and the coming quidditch practice tomorrow, which Harry had remembered to tell everyone about at supper. At last, it was time for Harry to go to detention. He had to laugh at himself, as he had never actually looked forward to detention before. As Harry approached the dungeons, he saw that Malfoy was once again in the classroom with Professor Snape. 'What does he do in there all time? Why is he always in there?' Harry thought angrily.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. On time tonight I see. Lucky you." He said with a sneer. He looked like he was in a particularly bad mood today. Harry wondered why. "You will be cleaning my classroom today. Every inch, every corner. And there will be NO magic used. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Harry said still somewhat puzzled at the way his father was treating him.

As Harry got down to clean the floor, he started with the furthest corner away from Malfoy and Professor Snape. Malfoy was strangely quiet during this time looking only at the floor and not saying anything. As the detention went on, he could see that Snape was giving Malfoy private potions lessons. 'I can't believe it.' Harry thought. 'Snape would NEVER do that. Lucius must be putting pressure on him as a fellow deatheater. No wonder Snape was in such a foul mood. I can't believe that I have to spend all this time down on the floor and no time with Snape.' As the night got later and later and Malfoy continued to have problems with whatever potion he was trying to brew, Harry got more and more annoyed and down right angry. Finally he was finished. It was about 11:00 and he was exhausted.

"I've finished. May I go now, _sir_." Harry said maliciously.

"Yes, Potter. You may leave and I advise you not to speak a word about Malfoy being here tonight or there will be _severe_ consequences."

Harry ran from the room and went straight to his bedroom and to bed. Harry cried himself to sleep wondering at how he could have gotten so attached to Professor Snape in such a short time.

When morning came around, Harry awoke especially groggy and then remembered what happened last night. 'Should I go to him this morning or should I just give him the silent treatment?' he thought. Finally Harry decided that he would feel much better if he got this off his chest and went to see Professor Snape once again in the dungeons. He ran into Snape on the way there.

"Mr. Potter. What are you thinking? You can't keep coming down to see me. Someone will begin to suspect something. In fact Malfoy is being to get suspicious about us anyway. Now, turn around and march back into the great hall! Now, Potter."

"I just wanted to ask you about last night sir. Why are you being so mean to me? Did I do something wrong? Why is Malfoy spending so much time with you? Is this war with Voldemort ever going to be over? I want to spend time with you out in the open. I want everyone to be able to see my as I am. I want to be your son." Said Harry emotionally.

Professor Snape pulled Harry into his quarters. He embraced him in awkward hug. Harry knew that this was not comfortable for him, but appreciated the gesture and started to calm down.

"Malfoy is horrible at potions. However, his father is quite persuasive and influential and he somehow passed his owls with an O. He then managed to convince me to tutor his son saying it was essential to the cause. I cannot very well turn him down or he will believe that I am not loyal. I was in an extra foul mood yesterday because of this. That is no excuse however and I could have handled the situation better. For that I apologize. You have got to concentrate on what Dumbledore is teaching you and your classes. It is imperative that you defeat the Dark Lord. After that, I promise that you and I can spend as much time together as you would like. I will show you the family home and introduce you to our house-elf. There are many things I would like to tell you and show you. For now, you must keep up this charade. I do feel quite strongly for you. Always keep that in mind. Now, go to the great hall before you get us in even more trouble."

Harry went feeling somewhat calmer but still wishing that things were different.

This day passed much the same as the last few days for Harry with one exception. Harry was looking so forward to the one bit of normalcy in his life right now – Quidditch practice. Tonight was the first practice and Harry couldn't wait. He had gone over and over in his mind exactly what they would practice (admittedly during class; several times one of the Professors had to scold him for not paying attention.)

Finally, it was time to go down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry grabbed his new broom and ran as fast as he could to the field. When he got down there, he saw that no one else was there and took a few minutes to acquaint himself with his broom. The field was the one place where nothing else existed. He had to concentrate so hard that there was no room for Voldemort or Snape or classes. This was he so enjoyed this game. Just about everyone had arrived so Harry started.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what position I'm going to be playing, and who the second and third chasers are. Ginny will be playing as the second chaser. I am taking back my position as seeker and the third chaser will be… Hermione Granger." Said Harry as she walked toward them. "I know that this is a shock to you all, and you are probably wondering why we didn't have try-outs. Hermione is our secret weapon. No one will suspect that she would be good at quidditch. But I have seen her play as chaser. She will do great. Also Ginny will be like a second seeker and assist me in finding the snitch as that is what really wins the game. I intend to try things this year that have never been tried. I intend to stretch you all beyond your limits! We have won the Quidditch cup ever since I've been here. I do not plan on losing it this year. Tonight I want us to practice in different positions. I want each and every person to become familiar with each and every position. Ginny and I will be the beaters. Ron will be the seeker. Kirke, Sloper, and Hermione will be the chasers (as Hermione hasn't had any practice in that position.) Katie will be the keeper. Let's fly." Said Harry as they started the mock game.

Ron slowly circled the pitch looking for the snitch while simultaneously keeping an eye on the action. Harry and Ginny were unsuccessfully trying to keep Kirke, Sloper, and Hermione from scoring but were not having any luck. They couldn't seem to get the bludgers to go anywhere near their target. The three chasers on the other hand, were being tremendously successful at getting past the keeper – Katie. Everyone was enormously surprised at how good Hermione was on her broom. While she had little experience and wasn't getting many goals, they could tell after a few more practices that she would be scoring the most out of everyone. Practice was grueling, but fun and ended sooner than most of them expected.

"Good first practice. We will be meeting every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights unless you are told otherwise. I believe that we have the makings of a good team. Our first game is in a little under a month and I expect us all to be ready. Good job, guys!"

As Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked back to the Gryffindor common room, they discussed the practice and the upcoming games.

"I can't believe that you didn't even tell me that Hermione was going to be in the game!" whined Ron.

"Well, I wasn't really sure myself until recently and I wanted to tell everyone at the same time."

"I didn't expect Quidditch to be that much fun. I really enjoyed that. Now I see why you two are so obsessed with it." Said Hermione.

"We are not obsessed," said Ron indignantly.

"I think that we will win the Quidditch cup easily this year as long as we keep practing." Said Harry.

"Now, Harry, don't get ahead of yourself. We all need more experience together." Said Hermione – always the voice of reason. "But," she added, "I do believe that we will come together."

"Good job, Hermione! I never thought that you would be good at Quidditch." Said Ron with a look that almost seemed like adoration to Harry. 'Weird,' he thought. 'I wonder what's going on with them.'

"Well, goodnight guys! I'm bushed," said Harry as they had finally reached the Gryffindor tower.

"Oh, well, I'm going to stay up a little while longer. I haven't quite finished my work." Said Ron.

"Me too! I need to get in some more studying as NEWTS are coming up." Said Ron.

"Suit yourself," said Harry giving them a strange look. "I'll see you guys in the morning."


	16. A Day with Snape

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

A/N: For those of you who have been reading each chapter as I write them, I would advise that you go back and reread the last chapter. I was not satisfied with it and was trying to get to winter break too soon. I have rewritten it and you might want to read it before moving on. Thanks to all my reviewers. I know I will never be a great writer, but I have been enjoying writing this.

ccccc

The days were much the same to Harry – wake up, go to classes, go to detention with Snape or quidditch practice, do homework, go to bed. One by one the days passed each as monotonous as the day before. Harry tried to pay attention; he tried to realize that this is what would help him defeat Voldemort, but just could not bring himself to concentrate. Finally, it was the second weekend in October – the day of the first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry had already arranged to stay behind and discuss his lethargy with his father. He had sent Ron and Hermione on ahead. They thought that he didn't notice the look of relief that passed between them, but Harry knew. He had known for quite some time what was going on between them. He was not quite sure why they were trying to keep it a secret. He guessed that they thought he didn't need another worry on top of everything. He didn't care though. He was happy for them. He just did not feel like being a third wheel. He wanted to spend some time with Professor Snape. Maybe this was just what he needed so that he could get back into his groove.

Harry saw that the last of the people leaving for Hogsmeade had signed out with Filch and made his way to the dungeon. Professor Snape greeted him at the door. "Ah, Harry, I see that you are right on time. Step inside my quarters, Harry. We should not be disturbed today, and I have arranged so that we can eat lunch here. I know what you are feeling. I understand that we have placed an awful load on a boy of your age. Think of all that you have learned in just the past year – the prophecy, I am your father, your new abilities and looks. I don't believe that you have fully recovered from the shock of it all. I know that I haven't been able to be a good father even in this term so far. There are too many of Voldemort's spies watching my every move. Today I want this just to be about you and I. I want to get to know you better. I want you to know me. And I want you to forget about the Dark Lord, about your studies, about the prophecy. Today is just for having fun. Would you like to play a game of wizard chess with me?"

"Yes, father. That sounds like fun." Said Harry.

Snape was a little taken back as this was the first time he had addressed him as father, but discovered that he really did not mind it and even enjoyed it. The next few hours passed in intense concentration as father and son each tried to outwit the other. There was much laughing and talking. Finally in the end Harry won by a brilliant move. "Well done, Harry! You have already surpassed my abilities in this game. Your logic is impeccable. Come let's have lunch."

They sat down to a wonderful feast of a lunch, and Harry ate as he had not in many days. He was suddenly ravenously hungry where before he had barely an appetite at all. Only when there was absolutely no food left did Harry realized how stuffed he actually was. After Harry banished the dishes, Snape led the way to the couch in front of the fireplace. Only October and there was already a chill in the air. For the next few hours, Harry and Snape talked intensely about their desires, their wishes, their hopes for the future, and mostly about Lily and Snape's romance. About Lily when she was at Hogwarts. About the first time they met. About every little detail that Snape could remember. When finally it was time for the students to be returning from Hogsmeade, Harry was reluctant to leave. He found that for the first time in months, he was able to relax and enjoy himself.

"Harry, I have asked the headmaster if we may move you down to my quarters." Said Snape.

"Really? Oh, really? You'd want me down here with you?" cried Harry excitedly, looking very different from the boy who came in this morning. "But how is that going to work? Won't everyone be suspicious? What are we going to tell the students?" at this thought Harry's face fell.

"Dumbledore thinks it best if you we were to add on another bedroom here for you. We have already arranged about the students. Dumbledore has told Hermione and Ron to start a rumor that he moved you with me because he thought that you would be safer here with Voldemort on the loose. Likewise I have already told Lucius Malfoy that the old fool has moved you here at my request because he believed that I would protect you. I told him that it was a way to get more information out of you and possibly use veritaserum while you are sleeping. No one will suspect a thing. What would you like to do?"

"I want to stay with you!" Harry said emphatically.

"Very well," Snape said laughing. "We have connected your rooms from the summer to my quarters and eliminated the door from the hallway. The house-elves have already moved your stuff down. You and I will be able to continue lessons and I will make sure that you are completing your studies." Snape said glaringly. "Will this make it easier to concentrate?"

"Absolutely, I'm sure I'll be able to defeat Voldemort with you giving me lessons every night and helping me with all his secrets." Harry said with a renewed enthusiasm.

'Dumbledore said all the boy needed was a little confidence that he could defeat Voldemort. I guess that I will need to work on that while he is down here with me." Thought Snape. 'I guess he was just getting overwhelmed and thought that there was no chance of him against Voldemort. I know he can do it though. I know he can defeat the Dark Lord.'

"You know that you can talk to me about any of your problems, don't you… son?"

At this Harry teared up, the stress of the last few months taking a toll on him. He ran to his father and put his arms around him – sobbing into his shirt. Professor Snape, unused to this, awkwardly embraced his son, tears coming to his eyes at all he had missed in this boy's life – all because of one Dark Lord. Uncontrollable rage overtook the professor until he looked down at this boy. This sixteen year-old who needed so much love and so much taking care of. He knew that together, they would put an end to Voldemort's reign.


	17. Hogsmeade

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

A/N: It was a mistake for me to have left this story so long as I no longer know where I was going with it. I am attempting to pick up where I left off. Sorry to those of you who were so faithful to read and review each chapter as I have not been writing very much lately. But again that call to write SOMETHING has been nagging lately and before I begin a new story I think it best to try and finish an old one. Thanks to you all.

ccccc

Time had passed quickly while Harry was in Snape's care. He found himself enjoying things all the more. He finally had someone who cared about his well being. He found himself more able to concentrate in classes. He was laughing more with his friends and he was finally able to focus on ways to defeat Voldemort. Lessons continued as usual with Harry steadily improving. It seemed that there was nothing that could keep Harry down.

As Harry awoke that Saturday morning he remembered that today was the day of another Hogsmeade weekend. He had been looking forward to this since he stayed behind on the first weekend to spend some time with his father. He was looking forward to getting some sweets and definitely having some butterbeer. He even thought about trying to look for a Christmas present for his father as he knew it would take him a long while to actually decide on something. These thoughts were occupying Harry's mind as he got dressed to have breakfast with his father.

Snape was of course already up as he headed to the table where they usually ate together. "Good morning, Harry." He said.

"Good morning, father." It was now quite normal for Harry to say this, and it just seemed to roll off his tongue. It seemed right. He even had to keep himself from slipping in front of his classmates occasionally. "I already told Ron and Hermione that I would meet them today so that we could all go to Hogsmeade together. I haven't spent a whole lot of time with them since I've moved down here and I'm really looking forward to getting some butterbeer." Harry said cheerfully, but as he glanced up at his father he saw the slightest scowl on his face. "Is something wrong? I thought you wouldn't mind me spending time with my friends."

"Well, Harry, I didn't want to mention this to you, but Dumbeldore and I are a little concerned. It seems that Lord Voldemort is getting more upset by the day that you have eluded him. It is not safe for you to be out especially in Hogsmeade." Snape said reluctantly.

"Oh father, you exaggerate. There are many professors that go into Hogsmeade and with all the students around Voldemort wouldn't dare attack me." Harry said a little overconfidently. "Besides, I've learned a lot already. I can take care of myself."

Thinking he was making a mistake, Snape allowed his son to go into the town with his friends. He didn't know what a mistake it would turn out to be.

ccccc

"Ron! Hermione! It's been so long since I've been into Hogsmeade. I've been wanting a butterbeer forever it seems. We'll have to go there first. Can you believe Snape almost didn't let me come?" Harry said excitedly. "He thought Hogsmeade was too dangerous. I couldn't believe it. I convinced him though."

"Well Harry, maybe he's right… I mean maybe we should just stay around here today – we haven't played wizarding chess together in a long time." Said Hermione, ever the sensible one.

"Are you out of your mind, Hermione?" said Ron unbelievingly. "Not go to Hogsmeade? Not get butterbeer and sweets? I'm sure Harry's right. There's nothing dangerous about Hogsmeade. We'll be fine and I'm sure Harry can take care of himself."

For a fleeting moment as Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave their names to Filch the caretaker, a thought entered Harry's mind about how dangerous it was to go _anywhere _without an adult directly with him. But the thought was quickly replaced by ones of butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks, sweets at Honeydukes, and all the wonders at Zonko's. Harry started realizing how long it had been since he had been into Hogsmeade and was thinking of loading his pockets.

The three friends walked quickly towards Hogsmeade and were soon sitting in the three broomsticks each enjoying a butterbeer talking about the upcoming quidditch match with Slytherin. Lost were any thoughts of studying, NEWTS, or even Voldemort. It was the happiest these three had been in a long time.

As the three were preparing to leave and move onto the other shops that they were so looking forward to going in, Harry said, "Guys, I think I'm going to go visit Dervish and Banges for a minute or two. You go ahead to Zonko's and I'll meet you there in just a few minutes."

The two friends stared at him with puzzled and bewildered expressions. "It's just that I was thinking I might start looking for something for Snape. Christmas is coming up before long you know and I just thought I'd start looking to see what I could find." Harry stumbled on.

"It's okay, mate…. We understand. We'll be at Zonko's when you're done. Come on Hermione." Said Ron.

As Harry walked towards Dervish and Banges he did not notice that the road was becoming much less crowded on this end. He was deep in thought about what he could get for Snape for Christmas. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear the quiet whisper of 'Petrificus Totalus' until it was too late.


	18. In the Grasp of Evil

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

A/N: I hope that you all continue to enjoy and if you are reading this: REVIEW!

ccccc

"Your plan worked, my Lord. You finally have him!"

"Yes, no thanks to you, Wormtail. However, I would have wished that things had gone more smoothly. It's too bad about…" at that point Voldemort must have turned away from the room that Harry was located as he could no longer make out what he was saying. Soon however, the conversation continued at a volume that Harry could hear. "I thought he was to be trusted. This is betrayal in the highest way from my inner circle none the less. The punishment will be severe."

Harry tried to understand what was going on. Harry remembered that he was on his way toward Dervish and Banges when he heard a cry of "petrificus totalus." After that he figured they must have given him a sleeping potion because he realized that he was no longer under the curse as he could wiggle his fingers. He vaguely wondered who it was that had betrayed Voldemort, but his mind swiftly moved on to more important things like escaping.

"Oh great and wise master, may I now inquire after the rest of your plan? Now that you have him here what are you to do with him?" Wormtail sniveled.

"Insolent fool, do you really think I will inform you of my plans before I'm ready? You will know what you need to when you need to know it! 'Crucio'" screamed Voldemort.

Harry thought that the voices were coming from another room and dared to open his eyes just a slit. From what he could see there wasn't anyone around. He then opened his eyes a few more inches and moved his head left and right. He noticed that he was tied down by ropes supposedly from the "incarcerous" curse. Just then his eyes fell upon two other shapes. 'No,' he thought. 'It couldn't be! I can't believe it. I won't believe it!' What he saw then scared him more than the thought of being alone with Voldemort could. He saw his two best friends lying on the floor beside him. 'Oh, Hermione, Ron! How could this have happened?' Quickly Harry tried to think of something that would get them out of this situation. He suddenly remembered the Snape Crest. Relief flooded through his veins. If only he could get to Ron and Hermione he might be able to save them. Before he could think of a way to release himself, Voldemort slithered back into the room followed closely by a slinking Voldemort. 'Oh no!' Harry thought. 'I'm too late.'

"At last, we meet again, my _dear _Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Snape." At this Harry's eyes widened in absolute and complete shock. "Oh yes, Mr. Snape. I do realize your big secret. I am a skilled occlumens and Snape let his guard down when he realized that I had captured you. I have now become aware of the full extent of his betrayal and he will be punished beyond comprehension."

Harry then realized that it was Snape whom they had been talking about early. A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he realized what this meant. But as quickly as the sadness came, it was replaced by a raw, raging anger. Anger that Harry knew must be focused if he wanted to not only escape but also bring Ron and Hermione with him. As he looked again at the forms of his two best friends, he realized that they were stirring. Harry just hoped that he would get his chance.

"I don't know if you realize what this means Harry. You must join me. As the son of one of my servants it is required that when they reach 16, they are to be branded into my service. The fact that he has betrayed me is of no consequence. So now Harry your fate and the fate of your friends, is in your hands. Either serve me or I will kill your friends, and you will be put under the imperius curse and serve me anyway. What is it to be, Mr. Potter?"

Harry realized that his only chance was to feign alliance to his worst enemy. If he could convince Voldemort that he realized that he could no longer fight, Voldemort might release him from the ropes. Harry put a look on his face that he hoped would express to Voldemort that he was considering fighting. He then let his face fall.

"I no longer am able to fight you. You are too strong for me… my, my Lord." Harry said with feigned remorse all the while trying to keep bile from rising in his throat at the thought of serving Voldemort. He knew he would rather die. "I will serve you until the end of my days."

"You made the right choice. You can become great among my circle. I will make you one of my inner circle. But first, you must prove your trustworthiness." Voldemort then released Harry from the ropes. "You must kill your precious friends. You no longer have friends but fellow deatheaters. You must not allow that muggleborn to live."

"But… master, you said that they would not be harmed." Harry protested but secretly knew that this was his chance. This was what he had been waiting for. He could prepare to kill them while diving on them just in time to press the snake eye and activate the portkey before Voldemort could react.

"No, young one, I said that I would not kill them. And I will not. You will."

With a look that he hoped conveyed utter fear and terror at the thought of killing his two best friends, he turned and faced them. Now fully awake, they were looking at him only with complete disbelief. Harry had moved and was now right at the feet of them. Harry raised his wand. Before Voldemort could react, Harry dived on top of them and groped for the Snape Crest on his left shoulder. He pushed in the eye before Voldemort even knew what had happened.


	19. Safe Place

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

ccccc

It took Harry a minute to adjust to the shock that inevitably happened after using a portkey. He was curious as to where his father had set this portkey – His Father! He remembered what absolute danger his father was in. He knew though that number one, Voldemort would want to torture him first because of the disloyalty. He also knew that Voldemort's ultimate goal was himself and that he would keep his father alive if it meant getting to Harry. The first thing to do was check on Hermione and Ron. Then they had to figure out where they were so that they could get to Dumbledore. From there they could all figure out the best way to get to Voldemort and get Snape back. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione and discovered that they were staring at him. 'I must have been thinking longer than I thought.'

Harry went ahead and released Ron and Hermione from the ropes.

"Okay you guys, the first thing we need to do is figure out where we are so that we can figure out how to get to Dumbledore." Said Harry. He looked over Hermione and Ron and other than looking a little stunned, they seemed to be unharmed.

"Harry, there is a reason that Snape picked this place for that portkey. I think that we should take a look around this place before we do anything. It looks like a house of some sort." Said Hermione ever the logical one.

"Good idea." Said Harry. "You two take the lower floors and I look up these stairs here."

Harry left the two of them still sitting on the floor so focused was he on his task. At the top of the stairs there seemed to be a door directly to his right and one straight ahead. Then in the hall to his left there were two more rooms. One on either side of the hallway. Harry instantly decided to start in the room to his right. As he opened the door, the room looked like a regular bedroom complete with a wardrobe and four-poster bed. There seemed to be nothing unusual about this room. Harry turned around a little disappointed. The second room appeared to be very similar to the first – the only difference being the small desk located in this room. When the third bedroom was almost an exact dupliate of the first, Harry found himself strangely disappointed. He was hoping that there would be something in this house that would help him to find and rescue his father. He paused at the threshold of the last door, pleading to the air that this one would be different. As he opened the door he felt an momentary rush of disappointment and then he noticed something. There seemed to be a section of wall that was not exactly the same as the rest. Harry knew that he needed to call Ron and Hermione in here.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Get up here."

"Where are you?" Ron yelled from the hall.

"In here." Replied Harry.

"Did you two have any luck downstairs?"

"It all seems like a normal house. There was the sitting room, which we appeared in, the dining room, a kitchen and small bathroom. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary or unusual about any of it." Ron said sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, I thought the same thing up here. It just appears to be four normal bedrooms, but then I looked a little closer in this one. You guys see anything unusual?"

Hermione immediately piped up, "the wall over there – it's not exactly the same as the other ones. There's a patch that just seems to be… different."

"Exactly," said Harry knowing that Hermione would be first to notice it. "I think this house was designed to look like a normal house in case anyone stumbled upon it. I'll bet there are some useful things if we can get inside this room."

"Well, let's try something simple," said Hermione stepping up to that patch of wall. "Alohamora." Said Hermione with a flick of her wand. Amazingly enough, the section of wall didn't just seem to open, it almost seemed to disappear. The friends stared.

"Leave it to Hermione to figure it out." Said Ron sounding a little envious that he didn't think of that.

"Let's light our wands and see what's what." Said Harry.

"Lumos." The three said at once.

To the front of them was a staircase leading to another door. It looked like they were heading up to some type of attic. The three quickly scrambled to the top of the steep flight of stairs. The second door was a regular door and opened with a twist of the knob.

What Harry saw inside amazed him. The first thing he noticed was a table with several different objects each was labeled. There was a torn sock with the label – Snape's quarters. There was a bar of soap labeled Dumbledore's office. There was a very beat up plastic bucket that said The Three Broomsticks.

"These are portkeys, Harry. A bunch of portkeys to all the different places you'd need to go if you had to use the emblem!" Hermione said excitedly. "Snape set this up just for you in an emergency! I can't believe it!"

"Let's see what else is up here. There's bound to be something we can use to help get my father back." Harry said with renewed enthuisiasm.

The next thing that they came across was a cabinet full of potions. The one that caught Harry's eye was labeled Snape's polyjuice potion. Harry quickly grabbed that and put it carefully in his pocket. 'This might come in handy,' he thought. They quickly scoured the room looking for anything useful. They could find nothing, and about to give up hope and head over to the portkeys again, they looked at the last corner. Here they found something that would be extremely useful in locating his father. It was a clock very similar to the one that Mrs. Weasley had in her kitchen except that this one was much more specific and had only one hand – that which was labeled, Severus Snape. Along with listing the usual locations, Hogwarts Dungeons, Hogsmeade, and out of the country – it listed all of the possible locations where Voldemort could have taken him.

"It looks like he prepared for every possibility, your father." Said Ron quietly with something akin to respect in his voice.

At this moment, Severus Snape's hand was pointing to… Malfoy's Home.

The three seeing this – headed quickly back to the portkeys and grabbed the one for Dumbledore's office at the same time. They quickly found themselves in the headmaster's office with Professors Dumbeldore, McGonagall, and Lupin staring at the three intruders. 


	20. The Plan

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

A/N: Reviews are what keep me going, so make sure you do.

ccccc

"Well, it's about time you three showed up!" said McGonagall icily. "We've been waiting here for a while now."

"But, But, But… How did you… How could you have?" said Potter.

"No time for that now, Harry." Said Lupin in his always gentle manner. "We must discuss how we are to get Snape back. By the way, good thing you kept your wits about you when Voldemort was after you."

Harry simply sat there with a shocked look on his face not understanding how they knew everything.

"Well, Harry, there have been suspicions around the school for a while about you and Snape. We've been having someone follow you both just to be sure. A member of the order. They saw what happened in Hogsmeade and immediately reported to me like they were supposed to." Said Professor Dumbledore. "I'm very glad you are safe, Harry, Hermione, Ron. Now back to the problem at hand. Voldemort has Snape. Where he's keeping him, I'm not sure, but we must get him back. I think it's important for the safety of the order as well as for your safety, Harry." Said Dumbledore looking into Harry's soul.

"We know where he's at sir!" said Harry excitedly. "He's at the Malfoy home."

Dumbledore had a knowing look in his eyes. "Snape prepared a sanctuary for you in case of emergencies didn't he?"

"Yes, sir."

"He has grown very fond of you. I knew he would think of everything."

"We also grabbed some polyjuice potion. It's Snape's." said Hermione.

"Here's what we are going to do. Lupin, Minerva… you make sure that the students are safe and secure here in case the deatheaters come. We will flu the ministry and see if they can conduct a raid on Malfoy's house. While they are doing that, I will go in and switch places with Snape using the polyjuice potion. You three will be waiting outside of the house at a safe distance to escort the real Snape back to Hogwarts. No doubt he will be in a weakened condition."

"But sir, I should be the one to use the polyjuice potion. I need to be the one to face Voldemort. I've been preparing for this moment."

"I do not believe you are ready yet, Harry. You must trust that I am aware of my decisions and your limitations. There will yet be a time when you will come to face Voldemort. That is your fate. You and you alone will be able to defeat him."

Harry just sat and contemplated again his destiny. 'Why me? Why not Neville? Why after I found out about my father?' Harry snapped back into the future when the minister of magic's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Yes sir. I will have the ministry conduct a raid tonight. We'll go after dark." Said the Minister.

"Yes I believe 11 o'clock would be a proper time. And If I might suggest a certain group of people to conduct this raid." Dumbledore was saying. Harry no longer listened thinking of how much that he needed to say to Snape tonight and how he hoped that this raid went as planned.


	21. Mortal Danger

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

A/N: Reviews are what keep me going, so make sure you do.

ccccc

11 o'clock was fast approaching and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all waiting in the woods around the Malfoy's house. A little ways beside them, they could see Dumbledore who right now appeared as the spitting image of Snape. Harry knew that Dumbledore had hidden a little flask of the same polyjuice potion on him so that he would not be discovered and could stay there longer.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's job was simple for the night. They were simply to escort Snape back to Hogwart's – most likely to the infirmary. Harry just could not understand why they couldn't just rescue Snape. Why did Dumbledore have to take his place? It was all mind boggling to him.

Harry looked over at his two best friends. It was dark and hard to see, but it almost looked like they were having a tender moment. 'I know there's something going on with them. I should just talk to them and tell them it's okay so they don't sneak around me anymore.' He thought. Part of Harry just wanted to rush in and face the senior Malfoy and hopefully Voldemort. He didn't want this prophecy hanging over his head anymore. He just wanted to get revenge on them for ruining his whole life.

At that moment, Harry saw the Malfoy castle light up. They got the cue from the ministry people conducting the raid that it was time. Dumbeldore waited until he was sure that the ministry was inside and then started walking towards the castle. Harry was so anxious and excited to see his father he couldn't hardly see straight. His breathing became labored as he wondered how badly hurt Snape would be. The thought of losing him at this point just made his blood run cold. He couldn't bear the thought. Just at the moment when he couldn't stand the suspense one moment longer, he made out Snape crawling towards them. 'Crawling?' he thought. 'My father crawling?'

Carefully the three friends made their way towards the injured Snape. Dumbledore had given them a portkey back to Hogwarts to use. The moment they reached him all four grabbed onto the portkey.

Instantly they found themselves in the infirmary of Hogwarts. 'The efficiency of Dumbledore is amazing.' Harry thought. Madame Pomfrey was standing by with several healing potions. 'She must have been alerted' thought Harry.

"Out! Everyone out this instant!" she screamed.

"Oh please, Madame. Let me stay! I just want to be by him." Harry said.

The look of compassion that he received from her was almost too much too bear. "No Harry. You can do him no good here. Go back to your room. Get some rest. He'll be better in the morning. You can see him them." She said gently.

"Come on, mate." Said Ron. Why don't you stay in the Gryffindor tower with us tonight?"

"Thanks, Ron, but all the same, I think I'll just head back to my room. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

ccccc

"Just one more minute. Not quite ready. Just one more." Harry mumbled. Suddenly remembering the events of the night before Harry jumped out of bed and almost ran smack into Dumbledore. With a shocked look on his face, Harry said "Wha… How?.. What's going on?"

"Things did not go quite as planned, Harry. It is absolutely imperative that we send you and Snape to a safe place right now. There is no delaying. Classes are of no importance now. I'm afraid that you will have to face Voldemort sooner than we had hoped." Dumbledore spoke.

"What happened last night, Professor? Is Snape doing better this morning? Is he okay?" said Harry in a rush.

"I'm afraid that the polyjuice potion did not last as long as we had expected. It must have lost some of its potency because of sitting on the shelf. Before I had a chance to do what I had gone for, Malfoy had discovered the switch. I was able to escape but I'm afraid that young Mr. Malfoy was killed in the process." Dumbledore said with an extreme look of sadness. "Malfoy will no doubt inform his master of the incident and you and Snape are both in extreme danger for escaping him yet again. No matter where we hide you, it will not be long before Voldemort discovers a way to get to you again. You must spend every waking moment in this hiding preparing for your final duel with Lord Voldemort. Snape will help you. You must take this seriously, Harry. Don't ever forget your strongest weapon – love."

Harry still did not understand how love would help him defeat Voldemort, but hoped that when the time came, it would all become clear to him.

"As for your father, he is awaking and as usual trying to boss around Poppy." Said Dumbledore with the twinkle returning to his eyes. "I have informed your friends what is happening, but they must not go with you. This is something that you will have to face alone, Harry. Now, your father is up and ready – waiting for you in the infirmary. Go to him. He will take you to that very same house that the Snape insignia took you to. You will be safe there for a while. Good luck, Harry."


	22. Friends

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

A/N: Reviews are what keep me going, so make sure you do.

ccccc

The next few days passed relatively quickly with Harry nursing Snape back to full health. As they hid away in what Harry had learned was Dumbledore's house when he was a young boy, it was easy to forget the growing threat of Voldemort and the prophecy that Harry was to fulfill. Harry and Snape grew closer still.

On the fifth day after the two had come to this house at breakfast, Snape was finally well enough to continue Harry's training. "Okay son," Snape said in a manner that was very characteristic of him lately (but Harry was still getting used to hearing himself referred to as son, "It's time. We must begin to train you for what's to come. You must face the inevitable. I want you to be fully prepared to face Lord Voldemort when the time comes. That means you must work extra hard. You must continue to practice your wandless magic. As you know this is a very special gift and only appears in a few wizards. In all the times that I have been around Voldemort, I have never seen anything like this happen. It is very possible then that you would have the upper hand in this area. I also need to teach you some more spells and charms and countercurses that you can use against Voldemort. I also think that you need to continue to practice on becoming an animagus. Have you figured out what you transform into?"

"Actually yes. Professor McGonagall says that I have come the farthest in her class. I'm very close to actually transforming. I transform into a hippogriff."

"Well, I'm not sure that will be very useful, but we should continue to practice that. We will start your lessons again tomorrow. For the moment, Ron and Hermione are coming over to see you for the day. You are not to go outside of the house, but you may visit in here. You might even find that this house has more secrets than it seems." Snape said mysteriously with a grin. "They should be fluing from Dumbledore's office any moment now."

Harry ran to the fireplace excited to see his friends again even though it hadn't been that long since he'd seen them before. Out popped Ron and Hermione one right after the other.

"Good Morning, Harry." Hermione said Primly.

"Harry!" Shouted Ron more enthusiastically.

"Hey guys. I'm so glad to see you. I feel like I've been away from Hogwarts forever. Fill me in on what's happened."

"Well, the Slytherins are all acting very weirdly. They are very much subdued and aren't even bothering to insult anyone else. I'm sure it's because of Malfoy's absence. I never thought I'd say this, but I almost feel sorry for him. I really thought that he might turn things around and be different from his father."

"Hermione! I can't believe that you would think that. He was evil through and through he was." Said Ron.

Hermione just continued on with a look of superiority on her face. "Also it looks like Gryffindor is out of the run for the house cup. Without you there to lead us, we just lost horribly to Slytherin in quidditch. The morale of the team is shot without you there. Ginny's leading us now and she isn't very knowledgeable. It looks like this will be the first year since we've been here that we won't see the Gryffindor colors flown at the end of term feast."

"Well, that's depressing. Thanks for cheering me up. I'm out here trying to save the whole wizarding community and my bloody quidditch team can't even bother to win without me there! Great! Just great!" Harry exploded.

"Woah! Calm down Harry. I know quidditch means a lot, but it's not the end of the world. We might even catch up," said Ron with a sharp look at Hermione.

"Sorry," said Harry apologetically. "I just feel this enormous pressure. I mean how would you feel if the whole fate of the wizard world rested on your shoulders?"

"I know you're under a lot of pressure, Harry. But you've progressed so far in the last year. You are already a much better wizard then you were – probably from the curse wearing off. I know you've been working hard, and I just know that you will defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore has faith in you. Your father has faith in you and Ron and I have faith in you? Right Ron?"

"Oh of course. We have faith in you." Said Ron unconvincingly.

"Okay enough of all this somber talk. Let's explore this house some more." Said Harry realizing again how many people cared about him.

"But Harry, we went through every inch of this house when we were here before." Said Ron.

"Yeah, but from what Snape said this morning, I think there are some secrets that we haven't uncovered yet. Let's look again." Said Harry.

"I'm game." Said Hermione.

cccccc

In all the years that Harry had been at Hogwarts and all the many things that Harry had seen. There were still some things that he could not get used to. One of them was the quidditch stadium that was infront of him. It was a necessarily grand stadium, what made it special was the fact that it was inside of the house. Sitting in the middle of the field were three of the very same brooms that Snape had gotten him at the beginning of the year for his birthday.

"All right!" said Ron.

"I can't believe this!" said Harry aloud.

"Come on you guys, stop gawking and lets play some quidditch."

Harry and his friends spent the rest of the afternoon playing quidditch and before they knew it, it was time for Ron and Hermione to get back to Hogwarts.

"You guys are such great friends. I don't know how I'm going to be able to defeat Voldemort without you guys. Why must I face this alone?"

"Harry. This is YOUR destiny. This is YOUR prophecy. Not ours. We will still be here when you get done. I know you can do this Harry. You have it in you." Said Hermione looking Harry straight in the eye.

Harry had never seen the determination that was in Hermione's eyes at that moment. Harry could feel himself gaining her confidence. He could do this. He WOULD defeat Voldemort.

That night at dinner, Snape asked Harry how his day had gone.

"Oh father! There is a quidditch field right in this house. We played on it all afternoon. It was so much fun. And those new brooms. They are so fast. We just whipped right around."

"Well, I'm glad you found it. It was put here just for you, you know. Dumbledore understands that you need some time to do something other than study as long as you are here. Tomorrow we must get right to the studies. Are you up for this? Are you ready for the challenge?"

"Yes, father. I WILL defeat Voldemort."


	23. Christmas

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

A/N: I just want to thank all of the people who have read and reviewed this story so far. Your encouragement makes me want to keep going. I hope that you are all enjoying this story and please continue to review!

ccccc

Days, weeks, months flew by with surprising monotony and before Harry knew it, Christmas had come upon them. During this time, the schedule was pretty much the same for him. Up at 7, breakfast and immediately into wandless magic, followed by Snape teaching him more countercurses and jinxes and defense charms, lunch, then about an hour of him and Snape playing quidditch together (these were the times that Harry cherished the most), followed immediately by animagus practice (also on the quidditch field because of the size of what Harry was trying to transform into), followed by supper, immediately followed by more practice on techniques to defeat Voldemort. It was generally during this last time that Harry and Snape would practice dueling. Harry could now defeat Snape 9 times out of 10, but still that was not good enough. Harry knew he must be at his peak when facing Voldemort. Harry could feel the time was growing near, but knew not how long he had left.

Alas Christmas morning arrived. Harry woke up earlier then his usual 7, but unlike past Christmas there were no packages at his feet. Harry, puzzled, got out of bed and went into the living room. There he found Snape already awake and saw that the pile of packages he was expecting were in the corner. Harry looked over at his father and saw what looked a small smile on his face.

Instead of heading straight for the presents as was his normal custom, Harry went over and timidly hugged his father. Snape immediately responded in a way that rather surprised Harry. He embraced him in a firm manner. Harry pulled back a little and looked into his father's eyes. There he could see only love and affection. It was clear to Harry how much Snape had changed. He feared that if they were still back at the school, he would not have been able to keep up the façade.

"I love you, father. I'm sorry I was not able to go out and get you a present." Said Harry ashamedly.

"Harry, there are far more important things that you need to be concerned with. I am greatly impressed by how far you have come in such a short time. I know that you will be ready to defeat the dark Lord when the time comes. But for now, you need to take a day to forget about him and the coming days. Go, open your presents, Harry."

The first present Harry opened was from Mrs. Weasley. It was her typical present, a sweater with the initial S on the front. 'Must be Ron told her about everything,' thought Harry. The next present he opened was from Hermione. He noticed that it was the same size and shape as a book. 'Typical,' he thought. 'At least I know that things outside of this house are fairly normal.' The book was entitled, "How to become a master quidditch player." There was a note inside from Hermione that said:

Harry, we miss you a great deal. I know how much you love quidditch and this was the best thing I could think of to get you. I know you'll come out on top of this.

Hermione.

At that, Harry almost started to cry. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought. 'I must be getting weak. I have to work on that if I'm going to defeat the Dark Lord.' Next he saw a present from Ron. When he saw what it was, he just started laughing. It was a box of sweets from Honeydukes. He then saw a package from Dumbledore. Inside the package was a small vial on a chain. Inside the vial there was a substance that kept morphing and changing. It looked like the most beautiful colors Harry had ever seen. Inside there was a simple note that said:

Harry, keep this close to you always. It may help you defeat Lord Voldemort.

D

'Puzzling,' Harry thought putting the chain around his neck. He looked over at his father, but his father could offer no explanation. As he turned back to his pile of presents, he noticed that there was only one package left. It was from Snape.

"How did you manage to get me something? You've been here all the time, the same as me!"

"Well, I have secrets that you will never learn." Said Snape with a wink. "Open it, Harry!"

Harry carefully studied the box. The box was huge – almost half the size of himself. The wrapping paper was green and silver snakes and they seemed to be moving around on the paper. Harry carefully unwrapped the box – setting aside the wrapping paper to save. Inside was a brand new cauldron (which looked state of the art.) Inside the cauldron were jars and jars of all kinds of ingredients. Everything he would need to make any potion he ever wanted. With wide eyes he look over at his father.

"I know how much you have come to enjoy potion making since your change. I figured you needed a proper set of ingredients and a proper cauldron. After this is all over, I know you will find it as soothing and enjoyable as I did. And if you are to become an auror, this will come in handy. I will show you some advanced potions that will make your head spin later."

"Oh father! Thank you!" said Harry.

"And now, I have one more treat for you. As today is Christmas, I thought it might be nice for you to go and have dinner at the Weasleys. Hermione is spending Christmas break with them as well. So you would get to see all of your friends. Would you enjoy that?"

"Oh yes, father, it's been so long since I've seen them. I need to catch up on the news. But what about you? You can't spend Christmas alone! I insist that you come too!"

"There would be no point in me going. You will spend the whole day talking to your friends. Besides, there is some business that I need to take care of." Snape said solemnly.

"Business? What business? You can't be sneaking around with out me. It's nothing dangerous is it? What's going on that you're not telling me?"

"Son! You know what dangerous times these are. There are some things that must be taken care of. I promise you that I will be as careful as possible. You must know that, I love you and that having you back in my life has been wonderful. Everything will be fine, son."

"But you promise that you'll be back right? You promise that when I come back from the Weasley's you'll be finished?"

"Everything will be fine. You go and have a good time. You'll just be fluing there. Off with you!"

"Alright," Harry said feeling excited that he was going to see his friends. It vaguely bothered him that his father didn't exactly answer his question, but he put that out of his mind and focused on the food and fun he was to have today.


	24. The Face Off

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

A/N: I'm not sure that I'm completely satisfied with this, but here it is. Please read and review even if you don't feel like it.

ccccc

The day flew by quickly as Ron, Hermione and Harry caught up on all the news around Hogwarts and in the wizarding community in general. Once again it was a day where he could forget all that befell him and remember happier times when he was unaware of the prophecy and when he didn't get pitying looks from Mrs. Weasley when she thought he wasn't looking.

All too soon, it was time to flu back to his hiding place. As sad as he was to leave behind his friends and a little bit of normalcy, he was all the more anxious to get back home and make sure that his beloved father was alright. Harry contemplated the turn around in attitude that he had. He couldn't believe that this professor who was so hostile to him in his early years, was now so dear to his heart. He couldn't even fathom what he would do if he lost yet another father. First his supposed father James Potter, and then his next father figure Sirius, how would he cope if he lost Snape as well?

"Goodbye Harry. Continue to study diligently." Hermione was saying. "I'm sure that this will all be over with before you know it and you'll be back at Hogwarts copying my essays and begging me to finish your homework."

"We miss you awfully, Harry. Everyone's talking about where you've gone. I hope that you can come back soon." Said Ron.

"Make sure you eat right and mind Snape now." Said Mrs. Weasley in her typical mothering fashion.

"Don't worry guys! I'll be fine! I promise. Lord Voldemort will be just a part of history before you know it. I know I can defeat him." Said Harry with confidence that could only come from the Snape side of his family.

"Off you go, Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry stepped into the fire and with as much enunciation as he could muster said, "Dumbledore's hiding place."

The typical sensation of whirling past other houses overcame him and before he knew it, he was back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He could sense that something was wrong. It was late at night and dark outside so there should be light from inside the house. It was pitch black. Harry first made sure that he blocked his mind so that no one would be able to read him. Practicing his wandless magic, Harry cast a shield charm on himself.

"Petrificus Totalus." Said a voice hissingly.

Harry tried as much as possible to fall down as if he had actually been hit by the curse. In fact, he had gotten the shield charm up just in time.

"Now finally, Harry Potter, or should I say Mr. Snape." Hiss a voice – most likely Lord Voldemort's. "I have you where I want you. The flu has been closed. Your father will not rescue you now," he said ominously. "Everyone still thinks you are safe. No one will come looking for you. Today you will die." He said with glee.

Harry said nothing and did not move a muscle as he did not want Voldemort to know that he was unaffected by the curse. He thought quickly and cast another spell worldlessly and wandlessly – a spell that if done right, would render Voldemort's wand useless for his next spell. Harry took a gamble that the next spell he would cast would be the killing curse.

"After I am finally rid of you. I will rule the world. No one will be able to challenege me. No one would dare stand up to me. No one will stand in the way."

Harry wanted to cry out, 'What about Dumbledore. HE'S the most powerful wizard, not you! You will never triumph. Good will win out.' But he remained silent and continued the illusion.

"Before you die, you will suffer as you have made me suffer. You will suffer as your mother made me suffer. There will be pain as you have never experienced before. You will be begging me to let you take the dark mark. But there will be no relief for you."

"Crucio" said Voldemort.

Harry was vaguely aware of someone screaming, but could not figure out who it was. He knew it couldn't be him because of the spell that he had cast. The screaming continued and Harry just wanted to cover his ears before he realized that it was him screaming. Voldemort took Harry to his breaking point before letting up. Harry was breathless and could not think straight. There was no way he could fight this.

"I see, Harry, that Snape has taught you well. The gift of wandless and wordless magic runs in your family. However, there is no way you can defeat me. I am too strong for you. You will die just as your mother and true father. No one is coming to rescue you this time, _boy! _ Where are you friends now? Crucio!"

Again Harry could hear someone screaming, but simply felt detached from his body. He could not believe that the person screaming was him. 'It's Hermione and Ron. He has them,' Harry thought. Harry knew that he must act quickly if he was to do something. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would end up like Neville's parents. He could feel himself slipping. Using the techniques he had learned from occlumency, he blocked his mind from the earth-shattering pain. He fought long and hard to gain control of his senses. He thought only of all the people that he was fighting for. The people that loved and cared about him. Snape, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, his mother and James, Dumbledore – names just kept coming to him. With these thoughts in mind, he screamed out "Expelliarmus!" To his absolute surprise, the pain stopped and could only assume that it had worked. He had disarmed Voldemort in the middle of the cruciatus curse. Quickly, before Lord Voldemort could react, he again summoned the images of those he loved and could almost feel their love coursing through his veins. He then used the spell that Dumbledore taught him, not quite sure of what would happen. "Bonita Conficio!"

Not sure what had happened, Harry thought it best if he cast some light. "Lumos." As the light spilled from his wand tip, he noticed Voldemort right in front of him. Alive, whole and well.

"I knew you couldn't kill boy. It takes a wizard of extreme skill to kill. A boy like you would never be able to accomplish such a feat. Even Snape was no match for 'avada kedavra.' Play time is over, boy. Now you are to die."

There were many thoughts running through Harry's mind. 'Why didn't it work? Dumbledore will be so disappointed in me. Hermione, Ron – they won't be safe now. No one will be safe. I've let everyone down. This is it. This is the end.'

"Avada Kedavra." Said Voldemort with a look of extreme glee.

Harry opened his eyes stunned that he was still alive. 'Nothing happened.' He thought.

Voldemort tried again this time franticly screaming, "Avada Kedavra!"

Again Harry only stood there. Harry was not sure of what was going on, but was pretty sure that Voldemort was now magicless.

The fight was not over, however, as it seems that Voldemort had positioned deatheaters outside of the house. 'There must be twenty of them.' Harry could only assume that they started moving in because of the distress of Voldemort. Summoning the happiest moment he could think of, he quickly said "Expecto Patronum."

A great stag popped out of Harry's wand to fend off the deatheaters. Harry knew that this could not continue for long. He knew that somehow he must get to Dumbledore. Harry knew it was late, he could only hope that Dumbledore was in his office. He grabbed Voldemort and dragged him into the fireplace will still holding his wand out to keep the deatheaters away. There was no way Harry was going to let Voldemort get away this time. Magic or no. He quickly picked up some flu powder and screamed "Weasleys." As it was the only place he could think of.

When he arrived the house was already dark. "HELP!" he screamed. "HELP!"

Lights came on all over the house, and all the occupants rushed downstairs at the sound of the disturbance. One by one as the Weasleys saw Voldemort, the look on their faces was priceless. Each stopped, bumping into the person in front of them. Harry had this insane urge to laugh. Instead he said quickly, "It's alright. There's no more magic in him. He can't fight. It's okay."

With a look of disbelief, Mr. Weasley (the first on the stairs.) Said, "Everyone stay here." And moved to check out Voldemort and Harry.

Mr. Weasley hit Voldemort with a curse that made him laugh hysterically. Seeing that Voldemort did not fight back, Mr. Weasley was a little more satisfied. "It's okay. Everyone stay here. Harry and I must get Voldemort to Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley pulled an old chewing gum wrapper out of his pocket. "Dumbledore gave this to me at the beginning of the year for emergencies. It's a portkey, Harry. It will take us right to him. Grab hold! And make sure Voldemort is touching too."

Before he knew what was happening the three visitors were standing in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts school. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with a twinkle in his eye.

"Professor, I came back from the Weasleys and he was waiting to ambush me. IusedmywandlessmagicandIgothimanditworked…." Said Harry words running into each other.

"Harry," said Dumbledore kindly. "Please slow down and tell me what happened."

"Well, I could tell when I arrived that there was something wrong. I immediately cast a shielding charm and pretended to have fallen under Voldemort's curse. He then cast the cruciatus curse on me twice, but I was able to put it all aside and dewand him. I then cast the curse you taught me, professor! It worked. It really worked. At first, I didn't think it had, but it did. He's magicless. He doesn't have any magic left in him." Harry quickly expressed his confusion. "I don't understand though. What happened? How did I do that?"

"Magic without love is impossible. Even Voldemort, as much as he despised it, had a smidgeon of love left in him. If he did not, he would not have been able to cast the simplest spell. The spell that you performed sucked the last bit of love out of him. Without this, he is harmless and magicless as Mr. Filch. I knew that you could do it, Harry. You were the only one that could stand up to him. Only you had sacrificed so much that you were able to take his love from him."

At this point Harry remembered Voldemort saying something about Snape. "Oh no, Professor!" Harry screamed. "My father! Snape! He killed Snape! Snape's dead! He used 'Avada Kedavra.' He's gone! That monster killed him!" at this Harry got his wand out absolutely prepared to cast the killing curse on Voldemort. 'He deserves it!' thought Harry. 'After all that he took from me. He deserves it!'

"Harry, remember, always that we are nothing without love. Snape may be gone, but his memory will always live on in our hearts." Said Professor Dumbledore. At this Harry broke down – he was inconsolable.

"Please take Harry to Madame Pomfrey, Mr. Weasley. Instruct her to give Harry a strong sleeping potion. Everything will be alright now, Harry. You'll see. Things will get back to normal quickly."

Harry was blissfully unaware of the rest of the evening as the sleeping drought that Madame Pomfrey administered took effect.


	25. It's All Over

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

A/N: Thanks to those of you who hung tight even with the last chapter. I think this chapter will be more satisfactory (wink).

ccccc

"How's he doing? Is he going to be okay?" said a voice.

"Well, it looks like he was put under the cruiciatus curse for quite a while, and we've seen what happens when that goes on for too long. However, he is quite a strong-willed boy. I think that if you make sure that he hears your voice, he will recover. Before he went into this coma, he thought you were dead. I think that was quite a blow to him." Said another voice.

"I won't leave his side until he wakes up. He's everything to me now. I can't lose him now." Said the first voice.

Harry couldn't quite figure out who they were but he knew that he knew both of them. He thought one of them must be the nurse, but the other one? He knew it from someone. He couldn't figure it out before he dropped back into darkness.

cccccc

"Good Morning, sleepy head. You've been asleep for a week now. Madame Pomfrey says that you are doing better though and will make a full recovery."

Harry sat straight up in bed and stared long and hard at his father. He couldn't believe it? How could this possibly be? Harry knew that his father was dead. Lord Voldemort wouldn't lie about performing Avada Kedavra on Snape. Harry thought he must have been dreaming.

"You are not dreaming, son. It's me… your father."

"But how? Voldemort told me that he had performed 'Avada Kedavra' on you. How is it possible?"

"I had figured for a while, what was going to happen. I knew that Voldemort would come after me before he came after you. I've been working on a potion for a while now that would inoculate you against the effects of Avada Kedavra. It looks like I've succeeded. It's a very difficult potion and I'm not even sure I can duplicate the effects. Even with the potion, it's very temporary. It lasts 30 minutes at the most. I wasn't sure that it would work, but I had to take a chance. I knew that you needed to face him alone. I knew all along that you would be able to defeat him. I had confidence in you."

Harry still couldn't quite believe all of the events of the past few days and still more that his father was still alive. The warmth he felt in his heart surprised him. "What is to happen to Voldemort now that he is without his powers?"

"He will be forced to live in the muggle world exactly as they live. He will have no contact with the wizarding community nor be allowed to handle any magical thing. For Voldemort, this will be punishment enough. He will no longer have the power that defines who he is. He will suffer greatly. There will always be a member of the wizarding community keeping watch over him to make sure that these rules are enforced. I know this is going to take a while for you to take in. A lot has happened in the last few days. As wonderful as it is that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, neither you nor I nor the rest of the world is out of danger. He had some very loyal followers who I know are going to want revenge on me for being a traitor and on you for defeating Voldemort. They will try and continue his mission. But the ministry will eventually track down these people. Everything will be okay now. I do have some good news for you though."

Harry didn't know that he could take much more of any kind of news.

"It's okay. I promise this will perk you right up. The ministry decided to reward you for your valuable service to them. They knew how much you wanted to be an auror. So they made you an honorary auror. They sent a certificate for you as well. They have officially promised that as long as you finish your schooling and achieve the proper marks, there will be a job waiting for you when you return."

With this wonderful news and the news that his father was still alive, Harry fell into a peaceful sleep.


	26. Epilogue

For the disclaimer see previous chapters

A/N: This will be the last chapter of this story. I don't know that there will be any future stories, but I have enjoyed writing this one. Thanks to all of you who have been faithful to read each chapter and review. Thanks for sticking with the story despite all its many, many failings. Please review one final time.

ccccc

Many months had passed since that one fateful night when Harry defeated the Dark Lord. Since then, things had pretty much returned to normal. Harry returned to his classes and with the help of Hermione and his father, he was able to catch up in his classes. He was well on his way to finishing the year strong. Harry still was trying to understand and contemplate exactly what had happened. It didn't seem real to Harry that Voldemort was dead. The prophecy was complete. The most surprising part of this all was the raid on Voldemort. It seems that his followers were more upset at him for failing then for Harry at defeating him. It was a disgrace that he allowed himself to be beaten by a kid. They tortured and killed him.

Harry had spent much time talking with his father, just trying to sort things out. They were closer than ever. The charm that was placed on him to conceal his looks was now reversed. They still had to be careful, but the danger was almost passed. Oh Harry knew that there would always be someone out there that was trying to take over the world, some evil forces to be reckoned with but he figured that he could handle it now. The whole school was abuzz for months afterward with talks of not only how Harry had defeated Voldemort (that was to be expected) but also with glances and talking about how Harry was Snape's son. He had seen more pitying glances in the past few months than he would ever care for. He was very sick of it.

As far as Ron and Hermione? They were now open about their relationship, and Harry didn't mind. He was happy for his two friends, although he did feel like a third wheel every now and then.

Harry was happier then he could ever remember being in his life. He had a father who loved him, his two best friends were in love, he was on his way to becoming an auror. What more could he ask for? Things were really looking up for him and the future. He knew that whatever came along, he could face it with the help of his father and his friends.

THE END


End file.
